New beginnings
by thlove
Summary: The Cullen's move from Forks and begin life anew. Can Nessie adjust to the change? Will she accept her feelings for Jacob? Rated M for later chapters. Dedicated to Morgan and her friend. Thanks for reading it, you guys.
1. September 2

In a lot of the stories that I read, Nessie comes across as a resentful, vengeful, immature, mean, annoying, teenager. I think that with the family she would be growing up in yes, she will be a little spoiled, but she will also be a very brave, giving person, who can be normal and mature, as opposed to annoying and petty. This story is how I think things would go for the Cullens, Nessie and Jake, after Nessie grows up and they move out of Washington. It's set in Ireland, and Nessie is almost 5. My first fan fic, so let me know what you think!

*Disclamer* I do not own Twilight or the characters associated with it.

September 2

I opened my eyes slowly, still getting used to the new sounds of our new house in our new town, starting our new life. 2 months here was not enough to acclimate me. I peaked out my window to check the weather. Solid clouds. Perfect. I was glad that Alice was right. I wouldn't want to start my first day of school without my parents. I got out of bed and turned on my sound system, hearing the first notes of one of my favorite songs start. I danced around my pale green room singing the words "I'm gonna gonna make you mine." The music was on fairly loud, but I still heard the approach of feet, the heaviest in the house. My Jacob.

I flung open the door before he reached it. "Hey Ness. You excited or something? Think you could make some more noise, while I'm sleeping?" Jake asked, ending on a yawn. I forgot that he might not have been up yet. I blushed a bit and reached up to show him I was sorry. He stepped back from my hand, however, and explained, "Nessie, you need to remember to talk today, instead of just showing people your thoughts. That is definitely not a normal human thing to do." Jake gave his trademark smirk before pulling me in for a hug. It was nice. He was so warm, while the rest of my family felt cool, like stone.

"Okay Jake. I'm so excited and nervous, and just ecstatic! I get to meet new people! I get to make friends! It's going to be great! EEEE!!!" I jumped up and down as I explained my excitement, knowing the feelings were rushing out of me and probably overwhelming Jasper, who was coming up the stairs to my room with Alice and Esme. I ran over to the group and gave each of them a hug as well. We walked down the stairs together, me talking in a rush, them reminding me of how to act human.

In the kitchen the rest of the family was waiting, excluding my parents. I wondered briefly where they were, but I knew they were close. I choked down my unfortunatly human breakfast of sausage and eggs as the time flew by. Before I knew it, I was being hussled upstairs to change and then out the door to my father's volvo, where he and mom were waiting. I climbed in the back with Jacob and started talking a mile a minute, remembering to use my words instead of my power.

"Hi Daddy, Hi Momma! Where were you for breakfast? I ate it all. It was okay. I didn't make any faces or anything. I think I'll do okay at school. Do you think I'll make friends? What will classes be like? Everyone will be wearing these uniforms right?" I Let the words spill from my mouth at just above human speed, knowing I would have to slow down when I got to school. I could see my parents smiling in the front seat, holding hands across the middle as Daddy drove. My parents responded to my questions, saying they were glad I'd eaten, yes I would make friends and yes, everyone would be wearing the uniforms. Once again the time flew and we were outside of a set of large red school buildings. All the buildings were connected by walkways with cover, probably to protect the students from the frequent rain.

I sat in the car, suddenly nervous. I had never been around so many humans before at one time. I also realized anew that they were all rather plain looking. There were the beauties and the less attractive people, but none were even close to the level of my family. I realized that fitting in here would not be quite so easy. Jake took my hand as a sign of comfort as I climbed out of the car. He had done so many times before, but this time felt different. Like he was protecting me, supporting me, with me. Suddenly, my father turned around and growled at Jacob, looking as dangerous as I'd ever seen him. I was extremely shocked. I glanced at the rest of my family to see their reactions. Emmett and Jasper looked faintly amused, but protective. Rosalie was resigned, while Alice was frusterated (becasue she can't see outcomes involving Jacob and myself) but happy. Jacob was very serious and suddenly older. Like he was ready to fight my dad on whatever it was that was going on. Lastly, I looked at my mom. She looked so sad yet, overjoyed, that I just felt like crying. What could put that look on her face? The tense atmosphere was broken by a voice across the parking lot.

"Oh Gosh! Who are the hotties across the parking lot, and why does the auburn haired god look so... angry?" I turned to look at the girl. She was about five and a half feet tall, with dark brown hair pulled back from her face. She stared at the group of us, surrounded by a group of other students. Who was she calling a god? Laughter broke out among my family, and I turned to face them. Everyone of them was laughing, looking at Dad, who looked sheepish.

"Guess Edward already has a fan club," Emmett joked. "Better keep a good hold on him Bells, you never know, he could fall for another human."

My mom snorted in the most unladylike way and started walking, the rest of us following her. She lead the way into the school to start our new life. 


	2. School

*Disclamer* I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it.

School

As I followed my family into the school, still holding Jacob's hand, I observed the students around me. We attracted many curious stares and snippets of whispered conversations were overheard. "I heard that they're from America, with some fancy boarding schools, or summat." "... They were all kicked out of their last school..." "...Prego scandal at their last school. The youngest one got rid of it, but they had to move..." It was completely ridiculous! They don't even know us! How can they be making up these rumors?

My father turned to look at me, with a sad smile on his face. "Humans judge Nessie. This is how they are. Many are petty and cruel and jealous. Many can be nice, but they do what is expected of them. Gossip is common, especially in high school. The humans want to fit in. It means they won't always make the best choices." He turned back to watch where he was walking. I noticed that there was more space between my parents than usual. Hmmm...

We made our way through the lines and got our scheduals. I compared with my family and saw that the only person I had classes with was Jacob, and then only 2 periods, near the end of the day. How was I suppose to make it through the day without talking to my family? Seeing their faces, feeling thier love for me? If humans were anything like what I had just seen, I didn't want to spend my days with them. Da-, I mean Edward, my older brother, pulled me into a hug. Bella, my adopted sister, hugged me next.

"It will all work out Nessie," My mo-, sister, sister at school, whispered in my ear. "You have been a miracle since the day you were born, and will continue to be miraculous. Go be human. I love you." She pulled back, smiled a sad smile and watched Jake lead me out of the Gym and onto my first class.


	3. Making Friends

~Since I'm apparently only writing this for one person, Hi! Do you have any suggestions or requests? Thanks, by the way for reading! I was thinking that no one would and I was feeling very sad. I was just going to ignore my story and hope it went away. Then, low and behold, you read my story. Now I feel really happy, and I'm glad someone at least likes it a little. Thanks CardCaptor Shiro!~

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight

Making friends

I walked, hand in hand, with Jacob. He stopped in front of my first class, math. I looked up and up and up to see his face. He could sense my nerves, always so in tune with me. I put my hand on his face, silently telling him thank you for all the comfort he was offering me by just being here. I told him I knew it must be hard to have left Billy to come with us, but I appreciated it, especially now. Jake just smiled down at me. My breath caught at the gleam in his eye. _Has that always been there?_ I asked myself. I lifted my hand away, breaking the connection and he backed away, heading to his class. I braced myself, turned around, and walked into class.

The classroom was set up in a way that I supposed was the norm, with desks in straight rows and students sitting in them. All were talking and laughing, until they caught sight of me. Then the whispers started again. I set my mouth in a polite smile, made my way to an open seat in the rear, and sat down. _Remember what they said_, I think to myself.

_"Move slowly, at the same speed of the humans." Alice said leading me up the stairs to my room the night before._

_"Don't smell the other children, it will just tempt you Nessie." Jasper warned Nessie, his eyes far away, thinking back to temptations of his own._

_"Stick to your lies and stories. If you find yourself in need of an answer that you don't have for a personal question that would jepradize our lives here, or the lives of the humans, make it up." Carlisle said, looking me straight in the eye so I would get the message._

_"You can do this." My parents tell me over and over._

The teacher, Mr. Wyatt, walks to the front of the room. A middle aged man with a silver wedding band and bad cologne, he smiles at the class. "Welcome to maths. To start off we're going to do role, then a get to know you game." Mr. Wyatt goes through the list quickly, coming to a name and stopping. "Ree-knee-smee? Cullen?" I raise my hand slowly, nervous now. "You? And how do you say your name?"

"Renesmee Cullen." I reply in a rather small voice.

"Do you have a nickname? Renesmee is quite a mouthful." Mr. Wyatt says with a smile. I like his smile. It is nice and welcoming. Still, I find myself unwilling to tell him the name my family calls me, almost as if it's a violation of my home life.

"Nessie" I say reluctantly. The class then bursts out laughing. I do not understand. Why would they laugh at my name?

I furrow my brow as a student near me asks, "Did your parents purposfully name you after the Loch Ness Monster? Are _you_ a monster?" He continues to chuckle as if he is the funniest person in the world.

I scowl very menacingly at the boy and say in a cold voice, "No." The boy jerks back from the sudden hate in my expression. I feel every bit the vampire that is a part of me. I feel no human compassion for the fear I strike into this boy. Just a child, even though he is years older than me. Everyone in class is very quiet as they see how seriously I take the insult to my name. None of them understand that it's not only about the name. It's about the monster he called me, rearing it's head, demanding his blood as payment for mocking me. My family. Our choice to be as human as possible. The teacher moves on, down the role call, and I slink low in my seat. I fume, thinking of all the lovely ways I could kill that boy and get away with it.

Mr. Wyatt starts the "get to know you" exercise. We make a circle around the room, and each say something about ourselves that no one in the room knows about you. Most of the kids have been together for years, so they know a lot about each other. They all have to dig deep into their memories for something to tell. Most of the humans very obviously enjoyed the attention, saying things that were weird and personal and sometimes downright embarrassing. I don't understand why the humans would willingly humiliate themselves. Do they get pleasure from it? Then I remember what daddy had told me earlier. They want to fit in. If everyone else is being humiliated and ridiculous, you should humilate yourself as well, so you don't stick out. Strange, although, I found myself enjoying hearing from all the other students, getting an insight into the human minds that I knew nothing about. It was an odd feeling, being the unknown, but empowering because of it. I could be anything, and they would never know. Two people before me, we reached the rude boy who called me a monster.

"Heya, I'm Mick, and I have the hots for the new bird with straight brown hair and pale skin." Many of the students exchange looks while glancing at me. I am once again confused. The only new people are my family, and the only one with straight brown hair... is my MOM! I think back to this morning, when Em joked about Dad having a fan club. I have hot parents? I give a little shiver. Thinking about that creep Mick with my mom gives me the willies. It's my turn. What do I say? _'Hi my name is Nessie and I'm one of the few halfbreed vampire/ human children_'?

"Hi. My name's Nessie, and I moved from Washington." I say lamely. Apparently, Mick isn't satisfied with that answer.

"We knew that about you already. Fess up somthin' else." He has a smug smile on his face that I find annoying and wish I could just wipe off for him.

"Fine. You have no chance in this life, the next, or any other you can think of with Bella." I spit at him with fire in my eyes. I decide I really don't like this boy, and I will work hard to avoid him from now on. The class makes various noises regarding the "burn" I just delivered him, and the teacher settles them, winks at me quickly, and moves on to the next student. Apparently, I pleased him by standing up to Mick. Class ends soon afterwards, and I grab my things and leave. As I walk out the door, I see two of the most important people in my life waiting for me. I should have known Dad would be listening and that he would tell Mom.

I walk over and throw my arms around them. My hands are touching their necks so I don't have to use words, I just let them feel all the anger and pain caused by the laughter of the students and the boy's remarks about our family to flow from me into them. Bella soothes me while rubbing my back quickly. I feel better, even though it looked to the humans like a quick hug. My parents give me a smile and lead me to my next class. I notice they hold my hands, as opposed to each other's. Strange. As they leave me at the door, I look into their eyes and see how my pain hurts them too, but I also see the immense amount of love and pride they have for me. A girl from my previous class smiles at me as she walks into the room. I smile back and go into the room, sitting down in the seat she is pointing to, right next to hers. I start to feel optimistic that things will work out.


	4. Rumors

*Disclamer* I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with it.

Rumors

The girl's name turned out to be Jessica, and as we compared schedule's, I saw we had three classes together. They were all ones I didn't have Jacob in, too, so it looked like I might only be lonely for one class a day, right before lunch. Jessica was bubbly and fun with her bouncy red curls and flamboyant clothes. I enjoyed talking to her. We made random small talk, until curiosity seemed to overwhelm her. The teacher was giving us the hour to get to know the other students, so we didn't have to worry about getting in trouble.

"So Nessie, you moved from Washington? What's it like there?" Jessica asked, looking like the question had more meaning to her than it did for me. Cautiously, I answered.

"Wet. Green. Rather cloudy." She listened while looking around the room casually, then jumped right into her next question.

"So it's like here, basically. Why would you move from one cold climate to another?" She queried, giving me that same odd look. She glanced around again. _Was our cover being blown already?_ I panicked slightly, but I hid it well behind a mask of friendliness.

"Carlisle, my adoptive father, recieved an excellent job offer here, and it seemed like a good idea for us to get experience in another place." I smiled, hoping my lie sufficed. Jessica looked at me, glanced quickly around yet again, then leaned in to whisper to me, quick and quiet.

"Okay, what's going on with your fam? All of you are adopted or what? And who was that big Native guy, standing with you outside of maths? Is he your boyfriend? He looked really into you. What about the rest of your family? Bella, you said, was your sister. Is she with anyone? What about the others?" Jessica asked looking as though these were the most urgent questions in the world. All the people around us seemed to think so too, since they stopped talking and turned to look at me. I felt unnerved. Jessica gave me a smile of apology. It seemed she was trying to avoid putting me on the spot, lulling the others into ignoring us by asking dull questions. I sighed. It seemed best to get all the questions out of the way right now, so that I wouldn't be bothered anymore.

I took a deep breath and plunged into my well rehersed lies. "Edward is my older brother, although we're in the same grade because I started school early. Carlisle adopted us when I was 11 and Edward was 12. My mom died giving birth to me" _That much was true_, I thought to myself, " And my father died when I was 10. Jacob, the tall guy, is not an orphan. His family has been friends with Carlisle for many years. When he found out we were moving, Jacob took the chance to see the world. Jasper and Rosalie, the blondes, are twins, and are Esme's, my adoptive mom, niece and nephew. Their parents died when they were 8. Emmett was adopted when he was 10, and Alice when she was 9. No, Jacob is not my boyfriend, Bella and Edward are dating, Alice and Jasper are dating and Emmett and Rosalie are dating." I finished my speech, and looked around to see how it was recieved. Everyone seemed somber, probably in response to how many deaths occurred for us to become a family. The silence lasted for maybe a minute before a voice I recognized, and hated spoke up. I hadn't noticed Mick, and I probably wouldn't have answered the questions if I had realized he was in the room.

"Bella's with the auburn haired duche? I doubt it. I saw them walking down the hall, had nearly a foot between them and barely looked at each other." Mick smiled as if in triumph of catching me in a lie. Too bad he didn't realize that was one of the only truths I _had_ told. I turned away from him without answering, figuring it was best to ignore him. He wouldn't be put off that easily though. "So, tell us. Is the prego story true? Did you actually leave the states because you couldn't bear the shame of having ditched your love child like day old trash?" My breath stopped in my throat, and once again I felt the vampire side of my DNA take over as I turned to glare at him. Before I could lunge for him and rip out his throat I heard a knock on the classroom door. Everone turned to see Alice, the doll that she is, prancing into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your class, but I have a rather urgent message for Nessie from her mother." Alice smiled sweetly, entrancing the teacher. The teacher nodded her head, giving Alice the go ahead to repeat the message. She danced up to me and whispered in my ear. "You have to calm down. I saw the boy disappear, then the class disappear, then all of them showing up bloody and dead. Then New Hampshire disappeared. The boy is jealous and insignificant. Ignore him. Make your parents proud. Make Jacob proud." She leaned back and smiled at me. She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and danced out.

I saw what I could have done in my head and what would have happened and shuddered. I stared at my desk, ashamed of myself. I almost exposed my family, and I considered killing humans. Unacceptable. I had been taught to revere life. All humans were special. Just like us. No life is worthless. I refocused on the class. Everyone was back to their own conversations, no longer concerned with me. Except for Jessica. She looked at me with an understanding, sympathetic look on her face.

"Mick is a jerk. Always has been. It seems unlikely that he will change soon. What did your mum have to say?" Jessica smiled at me, and I felt better. She was so sweet. Like a flower popping up in a hostile environment, bringing hope.

"My mom just wanted to say that she loves me, and that I will always be her miracle." I smile, remembering her saying that to me earlier.

The rest of class flew by as I talked with Jess, and when the bell rang, I felt reluctant to leave her. My one friend and I would have to go on without her for a while. I sucked it up, waved goodbye and moved onto my next class. It passed in a blur as the teacher jumped right into a lecture without taking role. I wrote down everything Ms. Trent had to say about religion. I found it very interesting and I wanted to ask questions, pose 'hypothetical' questions regarding those who some in my house consider damned, but she spoke so quickly that I had no chance. In the last 5 minutes, she had us write our names down on a scrap of paper and give it to her. This was our role call. As the bell rang I walked to the lunch room to find my family.

* * *

It's so exciting! More than one person has read my story! Yay! I know I'm about to sound really insecure, but would someone please review, even if it's to burn? It's really hard to improve if you don't have criticism OR praise. You learn best with a little bit of both. Thank you to those who are reading!!


	5. New Views

*Disclamer* I do not own Twilight or the characters associated with it.

New views

As I came upon my family, sitting by themselves at a table, I looked at them in a new way. Like a stranger would. All of them beyond beautiful, yet unfriendly looking. Not the kind of people you approach on your own. I looked at Alice and Jasper, holding hands under the table, their love so intense between them that it was an almost tangible thing. Rose and Em next, Emmetts hand sliding up Rosalie's leg as Rose did the same back, the two of them attached to each other by their mouths. At least they were, until a teacher walked over and threatened them with detention if they didn't behave appropriately. I smiled as they pulled apart, then looked at Jacob.

He was smiling widely, laughing at Rose and Em. He was so warm with his laughter and smiles. I felt warm looking at him, a strange warmth that seemed to be connected wtih Jessica's question of whether or not he was my boyfriend. My mom called him a "sun" one time, saying he had been her sun once, because he was so warm. Daddy looked sad when she said this, pulled her close, and buried his head in her hair. It seemed like he would have cried if he could. Momma soothed him, rubbing his back and saying that he was not to blame. I had watched and not understood what was going on. I knew there were things my parents hadn't told me yet, and I was very curious, but also afraid. What could cause so much grief in my parents, when it seemed like a nice comment? My mom looked at me, reading my unspoken question, and whispered sadly, "when you're older, we'll explain everything." I looked at Jacob again, imagining him as a sun, the sun in my world. Suddenly, a picture of me kissing Jacob, feeling his hands on my body, pulling me close to him, flashed through my mind. My dad stiffened, and glared at Jacob. I could see Jake jerk backwards, trying to figure out what he had done wrong this time. I blushed in mortification. Mom was not blocking my thoughts, then.

I bannished the thought from my head, and looked at my parents. They were sitting across the table from each other, talking to other people, not holding hands, or glancing at each other or anything. I frowned. My parents did not ever act like this. They always touched if they were within reach, they smiled and glanced at each other if they wern't, and even if they wern't talking to each other you could feel their connection, like two planets in orbit of each other, their gravity keeping them together, strong, solid, unbreakable. The people I looked at now were practically strangers to each other. My father showed Alice more interest than he did my mother. I realized that Mick was right. They didn't look like a couple, they looked like aquantances. They most definitly did not look like a happily married couple of 5 years, who had so much passion for each other, that I knew better than to come into their room without warning anytime after 9 and before 7 in the morning. Once was enough. I shuddered at the memory of my parents, so engaged in kissing each other that they did not here me open the door, my mom peeling off my father's shirt, and kissing down his chest. I ran before I saw too much, but it was more than _any_ two year old wants to see.

I started to walk toward the table, intent on confronting my parents. Were they splitting up? My heart was breaking at the idea of my family dissolving. They were the center, and the center had to hold. Just as I reached the table Jessica caught up with me. She tapped my shoulder, and I turned to look at her in question.

"Hi Nessie! I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me? We could sit with your family if you want, but we could also sit over there with some of my other friends." She talked very quickly, pointed to a table about 10 feet away, filled with friendly looking people. Jessica did not seem to be nervous around my family, which I appreciated. I looked at my parents, asking permission. Daddy looked me square in the eye.

"Sit where you want Nessie. I'm not your father." He said, reminding me of my role. I rolled my eyes at him and waved to my family, grabbing Jacob's arm, so he would follow. He picked up his overrflowing lunch tray and walked with us to the table where all Jessica's friends were sitting. They stared at Jake as if he were the first extremely tall Native, with a tatoo on his right bicep they had seen. Oh, that's right. He was. Jess introduced us to everyone, and we learned their names as well. They were Tim, James, Nickie, Erin, Tasha, Dana and Danny. I smiled and sat down, with Jess on my right and Jake on my left.

The group started talking again, including us in their conversations, and Jake and I made ourselves comfortable. He picked up a hamburger patty, no condiments, or rabbit food and handed it to me. I smiled gratefully at him and took a bite. As I looked up again, I noticed a few of the people at the table staring at me. "Umm, is something wrong?" I asked, unsure of how to proceed. I looked at Danny, across from me.

"Uh, well, we heard your family saying that all of you are vegetarians." Danny said uncomfortably. He seemed rather awkward, as if he didn't want to put me on the spot, which was nice. I knit my brow while I tried to understand. Then it hit me. I laughed, smiling at my new friends.

"Are you sure they didn't say special diet? I am definitly not going to eat only rabbit food." Everyone at the table laughed, and moved on, not asking about our 'special' diet. I looked at Jake, just in time to see him finish off another piece of pepperoni pizza. Did that make 6? There was one left on his plate, and I had finished my burger. I eyed him, deciding whether or not I could get it before he could. He saw me, and moved quickly, grabbing the pizza and licking it. He set it on the tray with a devious smile. I grinned back. Apparently, he was underestimating me again. I snatched the pizza, spit and all, and took a big bite.

"Yum!" I sighed, grinning at him with a mouth full of pizza. I was unaware of the others watching this byplay, as he took the pizza out of my hand and took a bite as well. I laughed loudly, reaching for the pizza that he now held out of my reach. "Give it here! I'm hungry!" I reached for the pizza again, but someone beat me to it.

"Honestly, Nessie. I'll buy you more pizza, so you don't have to share with dog breath here," Alice said, handing me the pizza and smirking at Jacob. He glowered at her playfully, and pushed her gently.

"Now shortie, is that anyway to talk to the Alpha male?" Jacob responded, giving me a wink and picking up an apple. I giggled. I looked at my new friends, and realized they didn't understand the subtle jokes. I couldn't explain to them that Jake was Alpha of a shapeshifting pack that was originally meant to destroy all vampires, but now lived with a house full of 'vegetarian' vampires. That would just never do.

Instead I said "Jake can have really bad breath." They all laughed. They all welcomed my 'joke' and Alice winked at me as she left. Lunch ended far too soon. I said goodbye to my new friends, and walked down the hall with Jake to our class together.


	6. Revelations

I have the potential of not posting for a few days, and I know that none of you are dependent on my story, I still appreciate you reading it. I'm gonna post two chapters now, and hope that I get my computer back soon. Thanks!

* * *

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

Revelations

I finished up my first day of school with a smile on my face. I had some friends, who had exchanged phone numbers with me, I was learning new things, about people and the world and I was just happy. Mostly. I hadn't forgotten about the distance between my parents. I knew daddy either wasn't listening to me or momma was blocking him because he acted the same as usual. Once we got in the car, and were headed home, my mom grabbed my dad's hand and held it to her face. She smiled at him and he smiled back, looking so relieved it nearly broke my heart, running his hand up and down the side of her face, almost like he was rememorizing her face, the feel of her skin, everything. They acted as if they had been parted for weeks, years, instead of less that 10 hours. They hadn't even really been apart. They were just not in physical contact with each other. I stared at them, realizing, to an extent, what they were doing. Just not why. It just made no sense in my universe. Why would they do this?

"Are you pretending to be separated at school?" I asked my parents, aghast, but unable to think of another logical explination. "Why would you do that? Do you know how much it hurt to see you guys like that? I worried that you were breaking up or something. What is wrong with you guys?!" I knew I was getting histerical, but I couldn't help it. I had worried about that today, everytime I had caught sight of them, or Mick or Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper or Jacob.

Daddy parked the car in the garage and they turned around in their seats to look at me. "Nessie, your father and I thought it would be best to shield you and the school from our relationship a bit. It hurts us too, honey. Believe me, it hurts more than you can understand right now. We love each other so much, but there is a lot we shield you from, concerning our relationship. We just wanted to make your adjustment to school easier." My mo-Bella, She didn't deserve to be called my mom, told me, looking at me, hoping I understood.

But I didn't understand. As much as I looked it, I was not seventeen years old. I was almost five, with some life experience, but I was very sheltered, protected. I din't know how a grown up relationship worked, how people react to other people in relationships. The extent of my knowledge of sex is that it makes a baby for humans, that I was a miracle baby between a human and a vampire and that everyone in the house was 'getting some'. I was so confused. I was outraged. I let out a scream and stormed from the car, running past the rest of my family and heading up to my room only two doors down from the traitors.

I heard light feet coming up the stairs, three sets together, one set trailing behind as the woman who birthed me rushed to catch up with the other females of my family. I pouted on the bed as they came to the door and knocked. "Come in." I responded, sounding as put out as possible. I was actually feeling rather ashamed of myself and my outburst, but Jasper wasn't with them, so they wouldn't know. Not until I was ready for them to. My family moved, en mass to sit on the bed near me. They all looked at me quietly, waiting for me to break the silence. Finally, I did.

"I want to _understand_," I whisper into my pillow, not looking at any of them. "I may be young in human years, but I'm nearly an adult physically and mentally I surpass many humans. It's not fair that all of you have so many secrets. Not just personal secrets either," I say finally looking up, tears in my eyes. "Secrets that affect me, and our life. It's not fair. Share the past with me. Tell me what I need to know so I can understand your decisions now." I plead, looking only at my mother, the woman I love above all others, even when I'm mad at her. I saw the acceptance in her eyes before she said the words.

"Okay." She says quietly, extending her hand out to me. I took a hold of it, and she pulled me from my room, down the hall to her and daddy's room, where he is waiting for us, unsurprisingly. What was surprising was that Jacob is in there, waiting to talk to me, to tell me about the past. I sit down on my parents leather couch, and look at them sitting on their bed, hand in hand, looking for all the world as if they are humans being sent before a firing squad. Jacob walks slowly over to where I was, and sat down next to me and took my hand in his large, warm one. My parents locked eyes on our hands, and slowly, my mom started to speak.

"Do you remember what we said about how we met? How it was at school, it was love at first sight, it was everything we hoped for, and all that." Her head raised to meet my eyes and I nodded. "Well, it was like that... eventually. As it was, I was a human, Edward was a vampire, and I had the sweetest smelling blood he had ever known. He nearly killed me that first day." Momma stopped as she recognized the complete terror and disgust in my eyes. _How could daddy do that to momma? He would never hurt her, would he? _I looked at him, and saw that he had his face buried in Momma's neck and he was breathing much harder than neccessary.

"It was not like that Nessie. Edward never wanted to hurt me. He was just so overcome with temptation. But he made it through." My mother continued to spin the story of her beginning with my father. I started to understand what had been happening to each of them as she explained, and I accepted it. I knew daddy was listening to my thoughts because he nearly collapsed in relief when I realized I understood the trials he and mom had been through to get to their life with me. My mom continued until she suddenly had to stop, her eyes glazed in remembered memories of obvious sorrow and pain. This was where daddy took over the story, leading up to where he left mom. The two of them went back and forth, Jacob adding details and trials here and there. They explained everything, up to where I met the Volturi for the first time, and where they almost lost me.

By the end they were both broken down, holding each other, as if to convice each other that these memories were in the past and could no longer haunt them. I always saw my parents as strong. Unmovable. But looking at them now, clinging to each other, comforting each other for mistakes they had made, I saw the reality. My parents were flawed. They made mistakes that they could never forgive in themselves, but they loved each other inspite of it all. They loved me too, and I loved them back. I saw a new dimesion to them. I realized how much I had taken them for granted, and I felt a great deal of appreciation for them and their struggles.

I walked over to them and gave them a fierce hug, letting them feel all I felt as the tears slip down my face. I finally understood. I knew it hurt them, and I felt it too, almost as if I was Jazz, absorbing their pain and hurt and love into myself. I forgave them for their mistakes, and they forgave me for mine. It was an intense moment of healing for our little family unit. When we had all calmed down, I looked back at where Jake was sitting. He had waited, through all the tears, and trials, first for my mom, and now for me. I understood what had been unspoken. My Jacob loved my mom, and momma loved Jacob. But their love was of family now. Not of passion, like she shared with my father. I embraced that.

I see now what I feel for Jacob is more than I thought. He is the sun in my life, keeping me warm, keeping me centered. He holds me together. As much as I love the rest of my family, without Jacob, it is possible that I might not be able to go on. I look at my parents. I see the grief on my father's face, but also the acceptance. He knows who I love, and he knows that I need Jacob in my life. As much as he does not want his little girl growing up, he knows it's time to let me fly. Momma knows it to. She looks at me and Jacob, with an indulgent smile on her face.

"Go. Talk. You have a lot to deal with. _Together_." She smiles and curls up into my father's lap. Jacob takes my hand and leads me to my room.


	7. Imprint

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it.

Imprint

As Jacob walked me to my room, I knew there was something else, something they had left out of their story. It was something that had to do with my Jacob. I felt it in my heart. The connection to Jacob, the pull between us. It was almost like what my parents feel for each other. I looked up at him, and caught the train of worry, parading itself across his face. It seems my face is not as easy to read. He cannot see that my feelings for him are changing. That I am seeing him as a man, not the best friend of my childhood. A strong man, with some massively beautiful muscle definition. I suddenly had another vision in my head, this one of me and Jake, on my bed, him on top, kissing me, running his hands down to my-

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" Oops. I forgot about daddy. He came storming into my room, where Jacob and I were just standing, holding hands. I blushed and looked down, embarrassed at my thoughts. Why was I thinking about this? And why did I want Jacob to, you know, touch me. _There_. I snapped back to where my parents were standing. My father was in a barely controlled rage, glaring at Jacob. My mom, however, was grinning and looking for all the world like she had won the lottery. I glanced at Jake, and he had almost the same expression, his with a bit of worry tinting it, but still joyful. Today was evidently a day for me to be confused.

"Edward, we knew this was coming," My mom soothed him, running her hands over his shoulders. "Wouldn't you rather it's with someone we trust than one of the high school boys? Besides, when I met you, I'm sure my thoughts were very similar to whatever Nessie was thinking. Let them talk, then I'll talk to her. Okay, love?" My mom starts to lead him out of the room. I shot her a grateful smile, but Daddy wasn't done. He pulls out of Momma's grip and gets right up to Jacob.

"You hurt her mongrel, and you will _die_. No trial, no explanations, nothing. You keep her safe and you treat her right." With a growl, my father leaves the room. Momma remains for a moment to give Jacob a look, rolling her eyes, then walked out, closing the door. I turn to look at Jacob. He is standing so stiffly, looking so nervous. I walk over to my sushine and give him a hug.

"Let's talk," I look at him and lead him over to the very bed I just imagined us on. I blush again. How much convincing would it take to get us in that position, I wonder. I hear my father growl, while Momma laughs. We sit down, and I wait for him to continue, He stares at our innertwinned hands and smiles. Without looking up, he says, "Do you remember me talking to you about Emily and Sam, Or Quil and Claire? About their imprint? About how it just happened? They had no control, but they accept it and love their mates?" I looked at Jacob, feeling as if my heart was breaking.

"Are you trying to tell me you've imprinted on someone?" I asked in a whisper. I feel the world draining of color, happiness and love. At least, for me.

"Yeah, I have" He said with a smile on his face, still looking at our intertwined hands. I looked at my- no not mine. He was someone elses now. I looked at Jacob, feeling all my love for him, and sorrow that he did not share it. Slowly, I pulled my hand from his, feeling tears gather in my eyes, knowing his love would not appreciate another girl holding his hand. Jake looked up and finally took in my expression. He looked shocked by what he saw. I guess he thoought I would be happy for him. I supposed I was. I just wished he loved me back, instead of this new girl.

"Who is she?' I managed to get out through the lump in my throat. I had to be strong, until I could get to my mother and cry on her shoulder. " I would love to meet her. Does she go to our school?" I asked the questions, even though I didn't want the answers. I felt overwhelmed by misery, and could no longer meet Jacob's eyes.

"Nessie, look at me." I shook my head, denying the man I love this. He gripped my chin and raised my eyes to meet his. "I imprinted four years eleven months and three hundred and fifty seven days ago. On September 10, 2004. Less than 5 minutes after you were born." He was looking at me so intensely, and I felt hope bubble to life in my chest.

"Are you saying that you imprinted on... me?" I asked quietly, hoping I had understood, and was not making a fool of myself.

"That is exactly what I'm saying." He smiled down at me, love very evident on his face, and I felt my heart piece itself back together as quickly as it had crumbled. The world filled with joy and love and all those other romantic cliches that I had not understood until that moment.

My Jacob _was_ my Jacob. I got to keep him. He didn't love another, he loved _me_. My face broke out into a huge grin, tears shinning in my eyes, this time because I was so happy. I threw my arms around Jake and held him close to me. It was a relief, like air after holding my breath. I felt so overjoyed. Jacob leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss, next to my mouth, then backed away. I watched him leave my room, the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

As a preventative measure, I will say this about my story, by doing the math, Nessie should physically be 17 or 18 by now. I'm assuming that early 20s is when she'll stop aging. Jacob is not a perv who's into little girls. She is a fully matured woman, despite the few years she has actually existed. Now for the smut that I promised!


	8. The Talk

Hi Everyone! I finally have another chapter to post. I've actually had one for a few days, but getting ahlf an hour or an hour on the comunal computer at my house is insane! I miss mine.

* * *

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with it.

The talk

I stared at the door, wishing he would come back in, knowing he wouldn't. Momma waited outside of my door, sure that I would say when I was ready for her to come in. I got up, changed out of my school uniform, hanging it up and pulling on my favorite blue denim mini skirt and purple tank top. I walked to the door and opened it up. Momma smiled at me, grabbed my hand and pulled me from my room.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Momma led me down the stairs, pausing momentarily on the second floor. "Nessie, Alice is just dying." I laughed at the image of Alice falling down dead while trying to contain her curiosity.

"Come on Alice. Are you coming too, Esme, Rose?" I laughed again as they all ran up to us, ready to go. As we walk out of the house and down to the garage, I catch sight of Jacob in wolf form, watching. I smile and wave. He gives me his doggy grin before loping off. I sighed, and then climbed into the car.

We ended up outside of a Tricky Licky, probably the only ice cream store in town. Otherwise we would have gone elsewhere, just on principal of the name. Esme bought everyone a cone, although I knew no one would eat their ice cream but me, and got a table at the back of the crowded store. We settled in and I waited. I had a guess what this "talk" would be about, and Momma didn't disappoint.

"Do you want to have sex with Jacob?" She asked me, point blank. She looked a little embarrassed, but not overly self conscious. Too bad I was the only one feeling beyond uncomfortable.

"Bella," I glance around, but no one is listening to us in the busy shop. "Mom, I don't even know _how _to have sex, so how can I want to have some?" I asked feeling my face burn as bright as a lamp. Rosalie jumped in with an explanation.

"Well, to have sex, he sticks his dick, y' know his "man business" up into your downstairs. Then he sort of pounds into you over and over again until his dick squirts semen into you." My mind is blank for about 4 seconds. Then it pops into overdrive. That doesn't sound at _all _pleasant. Why would people do that for fun? I shudder to myself.

"_No_, I don't want to have sex with Jake." I decide. I look at everyone's faces and see a mixture of looks. Rosalie has a smirk, like I'm missing a joke. Momma and Esme both look a little bit relieved, as well as ashamed. Alice however looks appalled.

"Ness, I don't think you understand," Alice starts. I look at her, and she continues. "It is _way_ better than how Rose described it. She makes it sound downright medieval. It can be so wonderful. The sensations, the feelings they just overwhelm you, and you can't lie still, and then… relief." She smiles a satisfied smile, obviously thinking of Jasper, and when he causes those feelings in her. "The sweetest relief you will ever feel." She looks me in the eye, and I smile. I like the way Alice describes it much better. It does sound good that way.

I look at my mom to ask her if that's really how it is when I see a glazed look in her eyes, just like Alice had. A quick glance around showed that Esme and Rose agreed. I grin, thinking I enjoyed having this new knowledge. I wanted to get home to… experiment. On Jake. With Jake. For Jake. Esme must read this on my face because she gives me a serious look.

"Renesmee, think about what you're doing before you jump straight into a serious relationship. Jacob is a man. He won't push you, because it's him, but he has needs. Don't tempt him with something you aren't ready to give. That's just a recipe for heartbreak. Plus you have the added complication of actually getting pregnant." She was so serious, and I appreciated the honesty. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt either Jacob or hava a baby right now. I nod at her.

"You know what? We're gonna have to buy her condoms." Rosalie looks at my mom while saying this. Behind me, I hear a gasp. I froze, then turned around slowly. Jessica is there, looking amused, yet embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'll just… come back later." Jess turns away quickly and starts to walk off.

"Wait!" I call. "Come back." Jess turns, seems to decide that I could catch her, and comes back. I scoot over so she can sit next to me. "You can't pretend that you didn't hear." I look her straight in the eye and ask "What do you think? How much did you hear?"

Jess looks mildly reluctant, but says "I heard you saying that Jake has needs and to not 'tempt him'." She glances around, obviously feeling uncomfortable with both her unintended eves dropping and talking about sex with my 'mom'.

"Well, now that you've heard, you have to weigh in." Momma smiles at Jess and Jess seems more at ease after she spoke.

"Is Jake your first boy friend?" I nod my head in assent. "Well then, I say take it slow. Jake seems pretty serious about you. He'll wait." She shone a smile at all of us.

"Thanks for putting in your two cents Jess. I know this was a really weird conversation to walk in on, but I'm glad you were a part of it. Thank you, all of you." I look around the group, giving my mom the last smile. "Really." She smiles back. Momma may have talked less than anyone else, but it was better having her being my comfort in this conversation. I'm sure if I have any more questions, it will be her that I go to.

Momma glances at Esme, and Esme nods once before she speaks. "Jessica, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" I look at Esme, surprised, but she just winks at me. I glance at Jess.

"I would love to! Just let me tell my mom." She gets up and skips over to her mom. Rosalie calls the house to warn the guys so that Jess does not walk in on Jazz and Em wrestling or something else that would give us away. She comes back a few minutes later and we depart, Esme assuring Jessica's mom that we'll drive her home by nine.


	9. Meet the Family

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

Meet the family

Jess stared out the window at our house.

"Wow." She looked flabbergasted at the size and number of windows. I understood. I had been amazed too, the first time I saw it. Heck, I still felt awed by how pretty it was, and how is seemed to fit in with the trees.

We climbed out of the car, Alice grabbing my hand, while I grabbed Jess's. She seemed surprised by the contact, but pleased. Almost like it made us closer friends or something. I smiled and led her through our front door.

All the guys were sprawled throughout the living room, watching football, the American kind, on T.V. Everyone turned to look at their respective mates. I realized, as Jake ate me up with his eyes, that I was now included in that group. Daddy was sitting next to Jake. Daddy's eyes darkened momentarily, and reached over, pushing Jacob to the floor, hard enough that it hurt, but not enough to break any of his bones.

Jake landed with a loud thump that reverberated throughout the house, causing everyone to laugh. Jess looked mildly shocked by the rough housing, but I knew that was nothing compared to how it would have gone down if Jess hadn't been there. Momma rolled her eyes and walked over to Jake before I could, Helped him up, then plopped herself in Daddy's lap. Jess's mouth hung open as she watched Momma and Daddy flirt.

"You shouldn't hurt your little sister'd boyfriend, and my best guy friend. We could both take revenge on you in _so_ many ways." The way Momma said it, it was clear that she was talking about sexual torment she would give. She ran her hands down his face, hers filled with love. She was probably pushing aside her shield and sharing her thoughts with him.

Just like that, things spun out of control for them. My parents were making out, in the living room, in front of my new friend, like the teenagers they appeared to be. Momma turned to straddle his waist, and Daddy stood up, taking her with him. He walked them up the stairs, his lips traveling from hers to taste other parts of her skin. Momma waved goodbye at us over Daddy's shoulder and winked at a still flabberghasted Jessica.

Emmett groaned. "So easy, yet so off limits." He mumbled low enough that Jess couldn't hear and understand. He had lost a bet with Momma, so he couldn't make jokes about her and Daddy's sex life.

"Jess? This is the rest of my family." I pointed to them as I said their names. "Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." Jess smiled and waved at all of them. By now all of the women were sitting with their husbands.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Esme asked Jess. "You can grab a snack until dinner is ready." She smiled at us from her place next to Carlisle. I looked at Jess.

"I could eat something," I tell her, because I am hungry. I'll I'd eaten for lunch was a burger patty and a spitty piece of pizza.

"You should have eaten more lunch." Alice shakes her head as though disapproving. I grab Jessica's hand and pull her over to the couch and sit her down between Alice and me. I want her to feel comfortable, but I also wanted her to feel included.

"You know that Jake didn't share like he was suppose to." I glared at the man in question. That man, that smoking hot man with the ripped abs and awesome muscle definition, just gave me a doggy smile.

"I told you I would buy you food. Or, you could have gotten brave and bought your own food." Jess laughed, and I looked at her in question.

"I was just imagining you, being like Oliver Twist. _Please sir, can I have some more." _I laughed with her. That would be funny. Just then, I hear a ding, and Jacob gets up, heads to the kitchen, and comes back with 3 meat lover pizza's on pans. He sets them down on the table and I reach for a piece automatically, but he stops my hand. I look at him.

"You want some of my pizza, give me a kiss." He gives me that stupid doggy grin again. "Come on, Edward and Bella are playing. No one to make yuck sounds and toss me to the floor." I purse my lips, thinking. Jacob takes advantage of the unintended act and plants his lips on mine. I feeze, and sigh, closing my eyes, giving in to the pleasure of the kiss.

As soon as I do, Jake is ripped away from me. I open my eyes to see him sprawled on the floor for the second time since I came home.

"It's my job as awesome "big brother" to take Edwards place in throwing Jacob to the floor." Emmett winks at Jess as he goes back to his arm chair that still has Rose in it.

"Since Em beat me to beating Jake, I get to say 'ew'. Ew." Jazz makes a face, showing how 'repulsed' he is.

"Losers." Jake says from the floor. Jess and I laugh as I grab a piece of pizza. Jess leans toward me.

"Hey, grab me one too." I look at her like she's crazy. probably because she is.

"You're closer than I am."

"Yes, but I think that you and my boyfriend might get a little mad if I kiss Jake to get my own piece." She grins broadly and everyone bursts out laughing. I reach and grab her one, handing it over. We wave goodbye and head up the stairs to my room.

* * *

Hi Readers! Okay, so I klnow I sound pathetic but PLEASE, someone, anyone, review!!! Even if it's to say that you hate me and want me to stop, (Although I won't so if you post that you're out of luck). I really want to hear from you guys!!! Lots of you are reading, which I find so awesome and a big self esteem boost, but I want to know what you guys think! Thanks!!!!

*Side note* I know I promised smut, and It's coming. (Tee hee) It's just taking me more chapters than I thought it would for the build up info.


	10. A Glimpse in the Married Life of Edward

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with it.

The two most important people in my life walked through the door of our house, accompanied by my daughter's new human friend. I didn't have time to worry about what the human was thinking. I had rude fantasies about my _five year old daughter _being forced into my head by a filthy, horny dog. I was sure his next step would be to hump her leg. So, I did what you do with a bad dog. I pushed him off the couch. Not the most mature way to handle it, but I had a lot to get back at him for, including his latest thought of what color _underwear_ my daughter wore and if he could get her out of them before I found them. Disgusting.

Luckily, Jessica, Nessie's friend had an unfortunate name, thought it was kind of entertaining. She didn't have any brothers or sisters, so she liked seeing a large family together. My Bella, still laughing at Jacob, knowing what he must be thinking, comes over to help him off the floor. I follow her with my eyes, knowing she is off limits while Jessica is here.

Bella walks over and unceremoniously dumps herself in my lap. Apparently Bella decided for us that Jessica should not be worried about. Bella is right about that. Jesica is surprised to find out Bella and I are actually together, but supportive. She also wouldn't rat us out to that twerp Mick. My love taunts me, "You shouldn't hurt your little sister's boyfriend, and my best guy friend," I hate that he is still her friend. He is the enemy! First trying to take my love, now trying to take my daughter! "We could both take revenge on you in _so_ many ways." I like the way she says that. As if the torture for me would actually be a win as well.

Bella slides her hands down my face, pushing her shield aside. I catch my breath as I hear her thoughts. _Edward, I missed you today. Do you want to know what I was thinking about? _Bella shows me an image of the two of us, on our bed, naked. In the image, I kiss my way from her toes up, stopping in a few of my favorite spots, including the backs of her knees, and her pussy, which glisens with her wetness, caused by me, and only me.

My control snaps, just as Bella knew it would, and I kiss my wife, I do love saying that, as passionatly as ever. I do not hear anyone's thoughts but my Bella, as she swings her leg over my lap to straddle me. _Take me upstairs Edward. Now_. I am helpless to deny my love anything. I stand up and Bella hangs on. I move my lips from her mouth, tasting skin that I know by heart, but will never have enough of. I feel Bella raise her hand to wave goodbye and wink over my shoulder, but I am too preoccupied to care who has caught her attention. I decide I must work harder to keep it focused on me.

I get her out of sight of the others, then whisk her shirt off, leaving it on the stairs. Bella moans quietly as I attack her bare breasts with my mouth. In retribution, she pops the buttons off my shirt in one move, pushing it to the floor of the second story landing, her mouth licking a trail between my pectorals. My knees weaken for a second, and I move us to the wall, smooshing her between myself and the wall. The pressure I put on the wall causes both the wall and Bella to moan. I moan in response, and force myself to keep moving. Nessie shouldn't find her parents going at it in the hall.

The image of my daughter catching us like this, half naked and in severe lust for each other, helped to calm my libido. I move us up the stairs quickly, as Bella scrapes her finger nails down my back. We reach our room, and I throw the door open, run to the bed and drop Bella. I dash to the door and close and lock it. It wouldn't stop anyone in our house, but it would keep Jessica from wandering in. Plus, Nessie knew we only locked our door if we were having sex. I turned to look at the most gorgeous creature in the world, spread out on the bed, now completely naked. I growled low in my chest and smelled Bella become even more aroused.

I Jumped from my spot by the door to the bed, landing with a thump where Bella should have been, but wasn't. She had moved to stand behind me and rip my pants off. I flipped to see her dancing out of reach, turning the stereo to our song. _Flightless Bird_, by Iron and Wine. Bella saunters over to the bed and climbes on top of me, and kisses me hard. Her wetness is pressing on my cock, her breasts brushing my chest and the song changes to Joan Jett's _I love rock and roll _causing me to laugh. I flip Bella over and take control. I grab her hands and trap them above her head, as I have been known to do on occasion.

Bella's breathing gets harder, and she squirms a little. I grin and lower my mouth to her twin perfect mounds. I lick and suck them, hearing her moans, feeling them feed my desire. I pull her hands down to her waist so that I can still hold them while I move down her body. I kiss each and every rib I pass, dip my tongue into her belly button, and lick a winding path between her hip bones. She wiggles, trying to move me down to where she needs my touch most. I oblige my wife, gathering her hands in one of mine so that I can play.

I open her up and lick through her drenched slit. Bella arches off the bed, crying out loudly.

"Oh Edward! Oh Love, YES!" She screams, trying to free her hands. When she finds that she can't, she moans more. I can tell she is close by how much she is struggling and give her the last little bit that she needs to find completion. I use my free hand to make circles around her clitoris as I talk my woman to orgasm.

"Come Bella. Right now. Come so hard that you arch off the bed. NOW BELLA!" She cries out my name, doing exactly as I tell her to. I love that she has a submissive streak on occasion. Only for me though, and only in bed. As her cries die and her body stills I move up to look her in the eyes. "Hi Love." Bella opens one eye to glare at me. She is so adorable.

"That was mean. You now must be punished." She shoves me over, grabs my throbbing cock, and lowers herself onto it. She then begins to jog up and down on my length, causing both of us to moan. On and on it goes until I touch Bella's clitoris again, and she comes like a rocket. I flip her over and bury myself into her, groaning as I come, shooting into her.

I Lay myself down next to my wife, breathing in her intoxicating scent. _How did I ever get so lucky?_ I ask myself. I still have no answer as to why this amazing person chose me, and I may never know. That's okay though. I will spend all of eternity with her trying to figure it out. My love wiggles next to me and pushes her shield aside again. Does she want more already, because that's exactly what she's going to get if she shows me her thoughts.

_'I love you Edward Cullen.'_ She thinks to me. Yep. More sex is definatly in order. I raise myself over my wife and spread her legs again. She smiles. Tricky minx. She did that on purpose.

"I love you too, Isabella Cullen. So much that I think I should show you again." I push into her, slowly this time keeping eye contact with her. Bella works to keep her eyes open and her shield away. Amazing.

Over an hour later we are finished, for now, and we lounge in bed together, listening to Nessie talk about books and movies with her human friend. A smart human friend. Great. Another smart one. I look at the last human to be comfortable with out family, and smile. Maybe something good will come of Nessie's friend. Smart humans can be very unpredictable.


	11. Girl Talk

So in the last chapter I snuck in some Bella/ Edward stuff, but I thought it worked. Plus, I couldn't resist. I would really appreciate reviews!!! I am a very insecure person, which has just gotten worse the more I write and no one responds, (minus my favorite person, the one who reviewed! Thank you chelle112375!) I'm not going to withhold chapters, but I'm feling kinda paranoid. Umm, yeah. That's it. Enjoy!

* * *

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

Jess and I head up the stairs to my room, when she stops. I turn to see what stopped her and notice the shirt on the floor. Momma's shirt. The blue shirt that Daddy loved, that Momma was wearing today. We looked further up the stairs and saw Daddy's grey shirt on the floor, with all the buttons flung around. Almost as if someone had ripped it off his back. Yikes!

"Yeah. I guess we're lucky that they made it to Edward's room. Catching them going at it is NOT something I want to see." I look at a stunned Jessica. "What?"

"Do your parents know? They're okay with it? Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, Esme was there when we were talking today," We continue walking up the stairs. "Were you expecting it to bee like a guilty little secret?" Jess nods her head. "I guess it should be, but at the house, we really don't hide anything. Everyone, aside from Jake and I are having sex. Bella and Edward plan to get married after our senior year." I smile at Jess, and she smiles back. She is processing this, but seems to be pretty comfortable with the idea that the house is kind of a sex fest.

"I just figured, since you guys are American, that you would be close mouthed about it." We had made it to my room by now, and I opened the door. "Wow. Your room is huge!" She walks over to one of the attached doors. "Your own bathroom," She walks ot he next door. "A walk in closet? You are so spoiled." I don't know how to take this until she smiles at me. "I'm moving in with you. I'll sleep in your closet." We laughed, and Jess continued to move around my room, looking at my stuff.

First, the high tech stereo Daddy bought for me. She picked up the remote and turned on one of my favorite cd's. "Classic Alanis. I like it." Then she moved on, to the bookshelves that my family filled with their favorites. I liked a lot of the books, but they aren'tmy personally picked favorites, they are inherited favorites. The cabinet next to the shelf held my personally chosen favorites. Some classics like Jane Eyre, The Chronicals of Narnia and Louisa May Alcott, but modern stuff too, like Harry Potter. I was also a sucker for a good fairy tale, possibly becasue I seemed to live one. I also prefered little known authors. One of my favorite book series' was LOST by Debbie Federici and Susan Vaught.

The next stop on Jessica's tour was the doll house Jacob and Daddy had made me. One of the few times the two of them had worked together well, I remember it was a present for my first birthday. Jess moved on to the desk with all my papers and stuff on it and then to my bed. My favorite thing in my room, it was draped in red, hot pink and purple satin, as well as other, interesting fabrics in complementing shades of gold. It was the only thing in my room that really screamed me. Who I was. Jess plopped herself next to me on it, kicked off her shoes and looked at me.

"So, you're still a virgin, right?" I felt my eyes bug out of my head.

"Um, yeah." She was there for our conversation earlier. Why was she asking what she already knew? "Are you?" I was curious, and she had asked first.

"No." Such a simple answer. I waited for her to elaborate.

"Well?" I asked.

"Oh. Um it was and still is with Tim. He's kinda my boy friend." She looks kind of ashamed of this fact.

"Oh. Okay. So, is it like, really serious?" I feel like I'm prying, but I feel like there is something that I need to know. What, is the question.

"It's not really. At least, not for me. Tim takes our sleeping together very seriously." Jess is getting more and more nervous as the conversation goes on. She hides it well, but I can hear her heart rate picking up. Most people probably wouldn't even notice.

"Jess, what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing. I swear." Jessica looks me in the eyes as she says this, but her pupils are dialated. For the first time, I notice what she's wearing. Jeans and a shirt. I also notice an old bruise across her throat. One that looks like a hand.

"Is he hurting you Jess?" I am shocked. Tim seemed nice.

"Why would you say that?" She's panicking now, confirming my fears. "Tim is never anything but nice."

"Jessica, don't lie to me! Why do you put up with him hurting you? Let me help you!" I feel tears in my eyes, as Jessica looks down, rubbing her forearm. I would bet my life that she had a bruise there too.

"Can we just talk about something else for a while?" She asks. She finally looks at me, and I cave... For now.

"Fine."

"Have you liked Jacob for a long time?" She asks me.

"Not really. Jake has been in my life pretty much since the day I was born. Jake told me that he knew the day he met me that we were meant for each other." I smile, thinking about how great it wasto have Jacob in my life.

"Aww, that is so sweet! I wish I had someone in my life destined for just me." She looks off, a sad look in her eye. I realize that I want to keep her in my life. I will do anything to keep my new friend safe. She deserves to have her one true love.

"There _is_ someone out there for you. I can feel it." And I can. I know she will find her great protector one day.

Jess smiles at me, and we move on to other topics. By the end of the night, I know a lot about her and she knows almost everything I can share. Esme and I drive her home, and as she waves goodbye I see a bruise around her right wrist. I head straight to my room when we get home, thinking of anything but Jessica's pain. I do not want to share with Daddy. It's in the parents code that he has to tell her family, and I want to help her first. I fall asleep thinking of my Jacob, the only distraction that is working against thoughts of Jess.


	12. Dreams

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

Jake was next to me in bed. I could feel his heated body. I looked over to see him, lying there, completely naked. I was shocked! Totally shocked, and... aroused. When he reached over to take off my shirt, I let him. I didn't even worry about how I looked. I just wanted to be as close to him as I could be. I shed the rest of my clothes as quickly as possible, with Jacob's help.

Jake pushed me onto my back and raised himself over me. I try to pull him down for a kiss, but he resists, moving his focus to my heaving chest. His hands cup my breasts, molding them, and I feel the peaks harden. I pull his head again, this time to my chest. He goes down and takes one tip into his mouth, sucking strongly, while tormenting the other with his wickedly skilled fingers. I feel my pussy getting wet, and my breathing turn to gasps, but I can't stop.

Jake slides his way down my body, kissing down my stomach, till his face is level with my heat. He gives me a close mouthed kiss right on the top, and then spreads me. I close my eyes as his tongue runs from the botom of my pussy to the top. For the first time, since he came to me, I speak.

_"Jake, please! I need you!" _I practically yell. Jake looks up at me and smiles.

_"Let's save that for when you're conscious, okay?" _He says before going back to what he's doing. If I had any brain cells left, I would have wondered what he meant by that, but I didn't, since he was bringing me higher and higher until suddenly, I break...

I sit up in bed, in my dark room, all on my own. It was a dream. A hot, wet dream. I glance down and realize it was my fingers that had brought me to that amazing orgasm.

Great. Most people ease into horniness and sex, but me, with my crazy half breed accelerated growth, went from naive and not caring to a horny maniac in a matter of hours. Awesome. I went into my attached bathroom and washed my hands. As I looked at the mirror, I noticed the vauge look in my eyes. A look of satisfaction. The same look that my family had had earlier. Great. How was I suppose to say no to speeding into sex with Jake if it would be even a fraction of that awesomeness. I am _so_ in trouble.

* * *

A short chapter, but I liked it. I needed to show how fast things were really moving for Nessie. I'm unsure of which chapter to post next, because I'm not sure what will work best. I will try to post tomorrow though. Thanks for reading!!!


	13. Secrets

*Disclamer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

The next day at school, Jess acted like most of our conversation last night didn't happen. At least, the part that had to do with her. I knew that my parents knew. I had slipped this morning, and Daddy had told Momma.

_"Nessie, we can't not know." Momma said after I asked her to pretend like they didn't._

_"Honey, we have to tell her parents. We would want to know if someone was treating you the wrong way." Daddy looked at me, making it clear what he would do to anyone who dared to hurt me._

_"I know her parents have to know, but I want her trust in me. I want to help her. I want my best friend to tell me all her secrets."_

_"Nessie, you cannot tell her all you secrets. Why would you expet all of hers?" Momma holds my hand as she tells me this. I realize she is right. I can't tell her the most important things about my life. It's not fair. I still have to help her though. I will help her my way._

I look at Jess, sitting next to Tim, holding his hand, as if to prove to me that she is fine. I see that once again she is wearing a long sleeve shirt, the kind with the hole that you put your thumbs though so that it goes past your wrist and onto your hand, this time with a scarf around her neck as well. I see her make up is just a little too thick. Thicker than it was yesterday. How long has this been going on? Why has no one noticed?

"So, what did everyone do last night?" I ask, looking at Dana who's next to me.

"Oh, um, I dunno. I just hung out at home." Dana smiles at me. I nod at the person next to her, and she catches on looking that way as well. Everyone says something about hanging at home or with some friends.

"What about you Tim?" I ask. He is the only one who hasn't answered.

"Oh. I saw Jess for a few minutes after she came back from being at your house." He gives Jess a smile, but it does not reach his eyes. He looks mad. Angry that she was out with me. He's not just hurting her. He's _controlling_ her. I look at Jess. She glances at me, then stares down, blushing. She is ashamed. Ashamed at her weakness. _There is nothing to be ashamed of_! I want to scream at her. _It's his fault, his problem_! I just want to take my friend and run.

I did not tell Jake, so he's not sure why I look so angry. To my human friends, with Jess as an exception, I look calm, even bored, but Jacob knows me well enough, and Jess knows I'm reading the subtext in what Tim is saying. I guess Jake asked by Daddy with his mind, because I hear daddy speaking to him from across the room.

"Nessie has a secret from Jessica that she cannot share. You could figure it out, if you looked close enough." Jake looks at Jessica, trying to figure out her secret. He looks at the way Tim is holding her arm. How Jessica may be smiling at something someone says, but she is not happy. He looks at the way Tim watches her. He also looks at the way Tim watches me. I think he feels that I am a threat to his relationship with Jessica. A threat that will eventually have to be dealt with.

"No." Jacob whispers. I nod my head watching Jess. I feel so helpless. She doesn't know how to escape, and that terrifies her. I will find her an escape. I know that I must. For my friend. The girl who I would risk my families life and safety for. I love her, like a sister. I _will_ help her.

* * *

**READ PLEASE!!!**

**Originally, I didn't have this chapter. In fact, I didn't have Jess as an abuse victim, but I was writing some later chapters, and I realized that this pain needed to happen for Jess, even though it was horrible. It will help everything along in the end.**

**On the same train, today is earth day. I was going to write something about keeping the environment safe, then I realized that, I needed to make it so that we keep the WORLD safe. Abuse happens people. I know people talk about it as only men to women, but it goes both ways. It should not be stood for, and in my story it won't be. Please, it you are being abused, by anyone, get some help. Tell a friend, a teacher, your boss, a cop, your enemy, anyone. Feel free to tell me, too. I will try to help, even though I'm possibly far away. Don't be scared! They can only hurt you while you stay with them.**

**I love all of my readers, and I want you guys safe!**

**Thanks. That was my rant for today!**


	14. Hope

*Disclamer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

_Jess:_

I looked over at the girl who, over the last two days had started to care more about me than any of the people I'd known since preschool. I felt Tim tighten his grip and dropped my eyes, but not quickly enough to see the anger on Nessie and Jacob's faces. They didn't like what Tim was doing. I felt validated, knowing that someone knew he was the bad one in our relationship, not me. I was always blamed for everything. Our fights, my injuries, bad grades _he_ got if I didn't help him with his homework.

For the first time in a year though, I felt hope. I felt hope that I could break free from this cycle. If I had someone on my side, I knew I could do it. I looked up at Nessie again, ignoring the pain that Tim was causing by digging his nails into my leg. He knew the end was coming. He knew that Nessie would be the one to help me break the cycle. That she would lend me the strength, maybe even help me find my own. It scared him to not have control of me. That was where the pain came in. He got worried that I would leave him, that he would have to take too close of a look at his own existence, and he lashed out. The more submisive I was, the less he hurt me.

Last night had been a turning point. I had known that Tim was coming over after I got back with my mom, but I had wanted to spend time with Nessie and her quirky family more than I had wanted to avoid the pain. I had felt normal, not like a victim while I was at their house. They made me feel like... I was a part of their family. I just hadden't known it yet.

When I got home, I knew Tim would be waitng for me. He was in my room. He came over to me. His anger was barely controlled. He picked up my favorite picture of my family, before my grandma died, and threw it at me. My parents didn't even come up to see if the brojen glass had hurt me. I was, in thier mind, so clumsy that I was just beyond help. Tim stepped on my now ruined picture and slapped my shoulder, hard. Instead of just taking the hit that could be easily hidden this time, I hit back, punshing him in the stomache. He growled at me, his eyes watering. He back handed me, right across the face, and I went down. He spit on me, then left.

Yes, despite the rise in pain I was feeling each second I looked at Nessie, I knew she would help deliver me from my own personal Hell.

* * *

_Nessie:_

I felt hope. During the next week, Jess spent most of her spare time with me. She came over to our house, or I went to hers. I saw that slowly, she was breaking Tim's hold on her. She didn't sit next to him if she could help it, avoided him outside of school if she could. I was so proud and happy for her. I think she just needed a little push to get her out of the danger zone. Daddy says that I was that push. I like to think that I helped, but I'm not sure. She still comes to school with fresh bruises or cuts, if Tim catches her, and they tend to be worse when he does, but Jess is a survivor.

I wonder to my family, because they all know by now, how no one noticed. They all look sad, but tell me the same things they told me when I started school. That humans only notice what they want to, and ignore what doesn't fit in with their ideals of the world. I cry for Jess, sometimes. When I see her with a new bruise, or a fresh scratch. I know she sheds no tears for herself, but I shed plenty. I think that Jess is stronger than me. She is strong becasue she has survived. I smile at her around my pizza and she smiles back, wincing slightly when Tim kicks her. This will end. Soon.


	15. Birthday Part 1

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

Birthday-Part one

The day of my birthday started out as every birthday I had started out. Momma and Daddy woke me up obcenely early, and brought me a cake. Jake usually came in too, since he actually ate cake. This year, my cake was some strawberry/chocolate swirl, and Daddy teased Jake, saying dogs shouldn't have chocolate. After cake, Momma and Daddy recount the story of my birth, now adding parts that had been previously left out, like Jacob's imprint on me, and his former crush on Momma. Then, I headed to school. They day went by quickly, with my classes and my friends. Jess looked worse for the wear. Tim had gotten to her last night. I didn't understand why she didn't tell someone. It wasn't her fault.

By the end of the day I was ready to go home. I knew there would be at least 30 vampires and half breeds at our house. I was _very_ popular. I walked out the front door of the school, hand in hand with Jacob, when I saw a mob. 16 gigantic Native guys, and one girl, 12 or so Imprintees, Carlise and Esme, my grandpa and his wife Sue Clearwater.

"No way!!!" I yelled. So many people had come from forks to see me? Wow. I guess I _was_ really popular. I ran to grandpa and gave him a hug. I moved down the line, hugging everyone, even Leah, who had learned to love and accept me. Seth was the last in line, and was really one of my favorites. He had been there for me since before I was born. He was like another big brother. The kind who you don't get to see often, but you appreciate that much more, because of it. He smiled down at me. "I cannot believe you're her Seth! What happened to, 'I wouldn't get in a flying tin can if my life depended on it?'"

"Well squir, my life did depend on it. A certain someone threatened to make me eat my words if I didn't come and see you on your birthday. Speaking of which, Happy Birthday! May I ask how's the Alpha treatin' you? I could knock him around a little if he's being bad." He waggled his eye brows, causing me and everyone else to laugh.

"Jake is awesome. You know that!" He threw his arm around my shoulder, looked up and froze. Everyone was instantly on alert. I looked around and saw most of the student body staring at us. Jess and my group of friends waved. Jess broke off and walked over. Seth let go of me instantly, and started straightening his hair. I stared at him, shocked. What is he doing?

"Hey Nessie. Um, I guess this is the rest of Jake's tribe?" She smiles at the group.

"Yeah." I introduce everyone, ending with Seth, who has not taken his eyes off Jess the whole time. The other packmates are trying to stiffle laughter, and my family looks happy. Even Grandpa is grinning. What am I missing?

"Hi Jessica." I look at Seth. His face is so... happy. "Would you like to go to dinner sometime? Or coffee, or the zoo. Or something? With me. And you. Together. For, uh, us." Seth sounds like an idiot, and everyone breaks out laughing. He doesn't care. Jess and I exchange confused looks.

"Me? Um," She looks at me for advice. I nod. Why not? "Okay." Seth's smile gets even bigger. How is that possible?

"Great. Tonight?" He asks. Jake slaps his head. "What?!" Seth asks, rubbing his head.

"Dude. You flew out here, to go to Nessie's birthday. Not to fall for her best friend. Priorities man." Jess and I both stare at Jake in surprise. Fall? As in, fall in _love_? It hits me then.

"No. Way." I look at Seth. His eyes are still glued to Jessica Landy. Soon to be Jessica Clearwater. At least, she will be if Seth has anything to say about it.

"I have my priorities man. Nessie is your number one. Jess is mine." Jessica looks startled by all this attention. I am glad that she will be going into a safe relationship.

"Jessica, would you step just a little closer to me please?" I look at Daddy. He is staring off into the crowd. I spot what has caught his attention. A certain cretin who has a habit of abusing my best friend. Jess moves closer to Daddy, knowing she can trust him. She trusts my whole family. We are keeping her safe, even though we are hunter and prey. Although Jess doesn't know that yet.

"Hello Tim." Momma says, flanking Jess. Alice and Jazz are on the right, Em and Rose on the left. Carlise and Esme stand next to Seth, and Jake and I move into position on the other side of him. We know he won't need protecting, but once he realizes why we're protecting Jess, we will definetly have to restrain him.

"Jessica, could I speak with you?" He pretends to ask. He reaches for her arm, ready to pull her away whether she wants to go or not. Daddy pushes his hand away from Jessica before he can grab her right on the bruise he formed on monday by pulling her through the hall ways. Both Jess and Tim are surprised. Daddy nods at Jess in a reasuring way.

"No Tim. I- I wanna stay with Nessie. Leave me alone. We're through." She gains more confidence as she goes on. I smile, glad that this looks like the end.

"Yes, Jessica, you will. Right now. He reachs for her arm again, but it's not Daddy who pushes him away. Seth managed to get past us as we watched this drama. He pushed Tim by the shoulder so he had to take a few steps back, but wasn't actually hurt. Simultaniously, Seth pulled Jess, gently, behind him. Shielding her with his body.

"I think it would be best if you left. Now." Seth said, towering over Tim. Tim looked scared, but not enough. Not nearly enough.

"Why? So you can hit on my girlfriend some more? I don't think so." Tim sneered. "You're not man enough for her anyway." He said.

"What and you are?" I ask angrily. I don't care that a crowd is forming. "You use her as a punching bag!" I shout at Tim. This was the wrong thing to say. Seth didn't know. He just knew that Jessica didn't like him. He started to shake, badly. The kind of shaking that leads to shifting. I grab Jess's hand and back her up. Jake gets in his face while Emmett, Daddy, Carlise and Jasper hold him still. Jasper is calming him as mush as he can, and when it becomes safe, I bring Jess back. Seth turns to look at her, soul deep pain in his eyes.

"Has he hurt you?" He whispers, lowering his face to Jess's level. Jess looks down, ashamed. Seth lifts her chin so she looks at him. "Please. Tell me." He begs. Jess seems lost in his eyes. She rolls up her sleeves and shows him her arms. Riddled with bruises and cuts, new and old. Seth looks down. I see them for the first time as well. He closes his eyes and gathers her close. "I will never hurt you." He whispers to her. He kisses her cheek and straightens.

"Charlie?" I look at Grandpa and Daddy, standing next to Tim, preventing him from leaving. "Did the police say how long they would be?"

"'Bout 15 minutes. They also said that Tim's family has a bit of a record, so it shouldn't be hard to get them away from this fine young girl. He winks at Seth, and Seth breathes deeply.

"It's over?" Jess asks Seth. He looks at her and nods. Jess throws her arms around him. Seth closes his eyes and looks to be in pure bliss. I catch Jacob's eye and smile. Seth will endure endless teasing, since he was Jess's knight in shining armor, but I'm sure he'll feel that this is worth having the love of his life safe.

The police arrive and take our statements. One officer brings out two cameras. One to take regular photos, and one to see deep down bruising. Jess, Seth and I go into one of the bathrooms with the officer. Seth closes his eyes, but refuses to let go of Jess's had as she exposes the bruises that cover her entire body. Jess makes it through without shedding a tear, but I am a complete mess for not stopping it the day I learned about it. I should have killed the little cockroach. After all is said and done, Jessica is safe and happy. She obviously adores Seth, and Seth loves his Imprint. It will take time for her to heal emotionally, but Seth will help her.

"Now that that's over," Alice says to Jess and I, throwing her arms around our shoulders. "Is anybody ready for a party?" Jess agrees to come, and Esme calls the house to warn the vampires and tell them where we hide the colored contacts.

* * *

Now you know Jessica's fate. She will forever be loved by Seth Clearwater. I didn't start out my story having it include Seth or Jessica, but as soon as I introduced her, I knew I had to keep her and that Seth, Bella's brother in law and Nessie's almost brother had to be the one to keep her in the world. I know that she won't live forever, so don't compain about it... yet. I have more tricks up my sleeve. The rest is fluff, pretty much. One or two chapters near the end will be kinda serious, but other than that it's going to be very happy. Especially for Jake. ;)


	16. Birthday Part 2

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

Birthday-Part Two

We arrived at the house to find the party spilling over into the yard. All the vampires moved slowly, at human speed. Jess was obviously surprised to see so many extremely beautiful people, but I know she didn't feel ugly by comparison. In fact, I'm sure that Seth made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the room. I held my best friend's hand and led her into the mix. I introduced her to all my friends and family. Jess was surprised by her welcome into what was obviously already a close knit party.

"Nessie, I get the feeling that I've missed something big here. What have all of you done together?"

"We- I-." I stopped. What was I suppose to say. Seth saved me from answering.

"There are, a few secrets that you'll need to be told before you understand completely. But you'll understand." Seth smiled at her, and ran his hand up her arm. Jess blushed and shivered. "Jess, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Seth asked, nervous, but not showing it to Jess. He was only 19 so, he was close enough that he could legally date her, and he really wanted to date her, but he didn't want Jess to think it was all about the physical side of their relationship. Seth was in for the long haul.

"I-," Jess looked at me, begging me with her eyes. Not to save her though. To let her go. I almost laughed and nodded my head. She trusted Seth, even though she had just ended a bad relationship, and Seth was much bigger than her. With my permission she was beyond eager. "Yes Seth. I would love to." She leaned into me and whispers "I love you Nessie. Happy Birthday." She leans back, and continues "I feel bad. I didn't bring your present."

"Don't worry about it. You have given me two amazing presents tonight." I feel tears of joy in my eyes. I hug her to me. "I love you too Jess! You're my best friend. I'm really glad I get to keep you in my life." I let her go, and Seth leads her out. In the background I hear "I will follow you into the dark." by Death cab for Cutie. It was the perfect song for them. Seth would forever follow and protect Jess. He would take her on adventures, and love her more than any other person in the world ever would. I felt the tears roll down my cheek as Momma and Daddy hugged me to themselves.

_"I get to keep her."_ I smiled though my tears. Momma gave me a kiss. Now that the human was gone, all the vamps ditched their contacts for now. Alice turned up "Dance Hall Drug" and I started dancing. I felt so free! My life was working out! I spin and Daddy caught my arm, laughing. He sun me around in a graceful fashion, as we had done since I could walk. One last spin out at the end of the song and he let go of my arm, Jacob catching me. I laughed. The song changed to "Addicted" By Saving Abel. Jake and I danced slowly, moving much more sensually than I'm sure my father appreciated, but he didn't interrupt us. We both looked over at my parents to see them dancing in almost the same way. Momma winked at me over Daddy's shoulder as she groped his butt. I giggled.

Suddenly, Jake was spinning me away. We were out the doors, down the porch and dancing in the grass. It felt so very good. Jake leaned down and I kissed him. Our tongues tangled together, and i felt my heart beat speed up. Jake groaned as I pushed my heat into his rock hard erection. I was ready. I wasn't going to be taking no for an answer.


	17. Alone Time

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

Alone Time

I pulled Jake's hand and led him quickly. I knew if Daddy heard my thoughts, he would be out there before I could say "I want you Jake." I led him into a run, going as fast as he could in human form. We ran for at least 10 miles before I had Jake stop. The distance would be nothing if Daddy came looking, but it was enough for now. Especially since he couldn't hear our thoughts this far away.

"What's going on Ness?" Jake asked me, smiling at me. I took a deep breath. I was nervous, even though I knew he would say yes. How was I suppose to show him my whole body?

"I want you Jake. Now." I said, looking into his eyes. Jake's face showed his shock, but he didn't appear to be unwilling. I took another deep breath and pulled off my shirt. If Jake had appeared shocked before, it was nothing compaired to right now. His jaw dropped and his erection pressed harder to the front of his jeans. I stared unashamedly at it. It was much bigger than I was expecting. _Will it fit?_ I asked myself. I reached for the zipper on my skirt and Jake snapped back to himself.

"No!" I looked up, shocked, feeling my heart break. Didn't he want me? "I- I wanna do it Nessie." Oh. I lowered my hands and let Jake pull the zipper down, tooth by tooth. As my skirt dropped his eyes did as well. He finally looked up from my underwear clad body, smiled at me and reached back to rip his own shirt from his body. I raked my fingers over his incredible abs as he shed his jeans and boxers. He ran his hands up my sping and unhooked my bra, removing it, then pushing my panties down my legs. I no longer felt self concious. The awe in Jake's eyes was enough to make me feel comfortable with him.

We fell to the ground together, and Jake did something I'd been dreaming about for over a week. He moved himself down my body to kiss my quim. I quivered, feeling my body wet itself in preparation for his entrance. He gently stuck one finger into me, probing gently. He sucked my clit, and I felt myself shoot towards a climax. One that promised to be ten times stronger than any I could bring myself. As I felt myself go over the edge, writhing and panting and calling out for Jake, he pushed his finger farther still into my body, breaking my hymen. I didn't feel the pain, just the pleasure. And they said the first time had to hurt. As I came down from my climax, I felt Jake wiping the blood off with a napkin he had found in his pocket. He also had a condom from in his pocket and he put it on.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked holding himself above me. I smiled and nodded. Slowly he entered me. Goodness gracious!!! How big do they make these Quilute boys? I felt streched to the max around his length, but in a good way. Jake paused and I squirmed. He sat still, sweat breaking out on his brow. After a minute I was getting frusterated.

"Are you gonna move??? _Before_ I die of unfullfilled pleasure?" I asked him. Jake grinned down at me.

"Just wanted to make sure I didn't lose it too soon." And then he was moving. he thrust his body in and out of mine and after less than 20 strokes I was over the edge again. I was sure that Jake would go over with me, but he didn't. He slowed down momentarily, letting me catch my breath, then went again. I was so sensitive that the pleasure was almost inbearable. I clawed Jacob's back and smelled his blood, but didn't care. I clenched, trying to get him to go over but Jake wasn't having that. He grabbed my hands, pinned them over my head and leaned down to my ear.

"I'm not ready yet Nessie. Been waiting years for this moment. I'm gonna make it last." With a quick kiss to my lips me contined to power into me. He made me come three more times, almost causing me to black out, before he let himself go, growling in my ear. We lay together on the ground, spent. Once we had recovered, I kissed him softly.

"Thank you Jake. That was an amazing birthday present." He chuckled in my ear and pushed himself up. We got dressed and headed back to the house, hand in hand, at a much slower pace than when we had left.


	18. Oops!

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with it.

As Jacob and I walked back into the house I noticed Jess was not back yet. I mostly noticed because everyone sniffed the air and turned to look at us. Jess was human so she wouldn't be able to smell us this far away. Alaster was standing nearest the door, so he would have an escape, just in case, so he was the closest to us. Daddy and Momma walked into the room. Daddy saw us then smelled the air as well. We smelled like sex, I realized. Oops.

"Run." Alaster advised Jacob. Daddy growled, falling into a hunting crouch. I looked at Jacob, and he seemed terrified. We both knew Daddy might kill him. I was thinking desperately of a way to stop Daddy as Jake backed away from me, hands up in surrender. Daddy's growling continued and Momma tried to talk reason to him.

"Edward, stop!" She was reaching for his arm, but he kept moving out of her reach. I looked pleadingly at my family but Jasper shook his head and Emmett grimaced, not looking forward to this fight. Both of the Pack's looked like they wished they could do something, but this was a fathers right. To fight for the innocence of his daughter. I so wished it wasn't.

We were all so caught up in the happenings that Jessica and Seth were on us before anyone could do anything. No vampires had contacts in, Daddy was growling at Jacob and Jake was shaking, trying to hold off the shift that his body knew was necessary, even though his mind was telling him Daddy would go easier on him if he stayed human. Jess walked in the front door, next to where I was still standing, and froze, taking in the scene. Seth sniffed the air around me and groaned.

"Really Jake?" He shook his head. Daddy looked at Seth as if daring him to stop the madness. Seth shrugged his shoulders at the man who was like a brother to him, despite being different species. "Go for it man. He deserves it. Gettin' it on with _your daughter_? I would kill him too." That answer was enough to shock Daddy out of his stance and stop Jacob's shaking. Everyone glanced at Jess, who just smiled, like she was in on a secret. Our secret.

"He told you?" I asked, almost afraid to believe. _How does she accept it that easily?_

"I already had some theories," Daddy rolled his eyes, remembering Momma's 'theories'. "I figured that your relationship with Bella and Edward was different than you pretended. I also wondered at the fact that they like, didn't eat, and that you only ate meat and sugar. I ran some ideas past Seth on our walk and he caved and told me." She smiled at Seth. "Apparently, he can't keep anything from me."

"Oh so you told her that you have a creepy obsession with her, and she is pretty much stuck with you forever then?" Daddy asked Seth. Seth's face went pale. He didn't want her to think that he would hurt her like Tim. Daddy knew that he hadn't told her yet. Jess looked shocked, but happy. Seth didn't read the happiness on her face and rushed to explain, leaning down to tell her.

"Jess-" Was all he got out before his mouth was covered with Jess's lips. After a few moments they broke apart and everyone caught their breath. Jake slowly tried to sneak out of the room, but Daddy pinned him with a glare.

"Mongrel." Daddy started growling again and Jake glanced at me over the room.

"In case he gets his way and kills me Nessie, I love you, so much." He looks aprehensively at my father, and Daddy stops. 'I love him too Daddy! Please, stop! Killing him would kill me too! Do you want to do that? Kill the little girl you're trying to protect?' I plead in Daddy's head.

"How am I suppose to kill you now?" He asks Jake, looking put out. "Now I hear her telling me that if I kill you after you said you love her I'll be killing her too." He growls and walks over to Momma. "How is that fair? I'm suppose to injure him. That's how it works. I threaten him, I hurt him and he keeps his paws to himself." Daddy continues to mumble to himself as he hugs Momma to him. I smile give my parents a hug and then run over to Jake. He picks me up and swings me in his arms. The party laughs, and the environment goes back to low stress. Jake and I walk over to where Jessica and Seth are cuddled together. My friends wave at us as we approach.

"Dude," Seth says, shaking his head at Jake as we sit down next to them, me on Jakes lap, just as Jess is on Seth's. "Did you even think through banging Nessie on her birthday, with a house full of vampires, with Nessie's wonderful, amazing human friend here?" Seth teases Jake. He looks down at Jess. "My girlfriend totally saved your ass today." Jess blushes at being called Seth's girlfriend, but does not object to the term. Jake just rolls his eyes at Seth.

"As your A-" Jak cuts himself off and looks at Seth.

"Yeah, I told her about us as well. I have to say, she has an even higher weird tollerance than Mommy dearest over there." Seth says, nodding at my Momma. Momma looks at us and smiles, coming over to talk with me for the first time since I came home from school.

"Hi kids." Momma smiles and sits on the table across from the couch where we are snuggled. Jake and Seth take affront to this.

"Bells, I'm only 2 years yonger than you." Jake points out.

"Yeah, and I'm 19 Bella." Seth looks at Jess to see if this age upsets her, but she seems to not care, as long as Seth stays with her.

"Yes Jacob, but 6 years ago we decided that I was 35. You are losing age because you're dating a younger woman. I, however, gained age, since I y'know, got married, got pregnant, had a kid, died in childbirth and became a vampire. That has gotta make me at least like 50." Momma smirks and Jess looks confused.

"So you really did die having Nessie?" Jess asks. I think she feels that we are past the point of common awkwardness, and 'niceties' which is good. I hate small talk when you're close to someone.

"Yes," Momma answers, smiling at Jess. "If Edward hadn't turned me after I had Nessie, and kept my heart pumping for a while, I would not be here." She smiles. Daddy comes walking over, and slings his arm around Momma's waist.

"Are you polluting this child's mind?" Daddy asks, smiling at Momma.

"We were discussing age first, and Jake and Seth didn't like being called children." Momma glanced over at us again.

"Well Bella, we also fought in a war. And were part of the biggest vampire stand off against the Volturi and lived. That has to add like 20 years to our age." Seth says playfully.

"I was there too. Does that mean I'm 70?" Momma asks.

"Well, it does put you closer to Daddy's age." I smirk at my parents.

"Can I ask how old you guys are? If you don't want to answer, it's okay." Jess gives her award winning smile and Daddy caves.

"I'm almost 115." He smiles at the shock on her face. "The rule in this house is don't ask if you don't wanna know." Momma hits Daddy lightly and answers Jess's question.

"I turn 23 on Sunday." Jess is monumentally confused now.

"Nessie... H-, Wh-." She stops, unsure of what's going on.

"Okay, it's not as creepy as it sounds." I look at Jess and she hold my gaze, nodding slowly. "I turned 5 today." Jess's face closes off as she processes.

"Can you explain to me how that's possible?" She asks. We tell her about my being only 1/2 vampire and my accelerated growth patterns. We also explained that I had reached about the 17-18 year range of development and by next year I would be in the 20-21 age range. Jess took it all in, and accepted it. I was glad. I didn't want to lose my friend over an age difference. Eventually it was late, so Jacob, Seth and I drove Jess home, making sure that Tim was nowhere to be found. Seth hopped out of the car and walked her to the door. After she went inside, he trotted back to the car, throwing his shirt inside.

"I'm gonna hang out here for the night." He told us. We hadn't expected any less. We knew that starting tomorrow, the house would have one more permanent tenant. We drove off into the night, heading for home, and as I leaned against Jake, who was driving, I reflected that no birthday would ever match this one. It had been way to great.

* * *

Hi Readers!!! What did you think? I'm going to post a one shot of what happens between Seth and Jess on their walk, but I wanna finish this first. I am so happy! 53 people have read my story all the way through!!!! YAY!!! Feel free to send me reviews or messages or hate mail, anything. I wanna talk to someone!!! I'm so lonely!!!

Also, I got my computer back yesterday, hence posting a lot the past two days. I wanna get one more in tonight, since I work from 7:30 (am) to 4 (pm) tomorrow, then have a 2 hour CPR class at 6:30 an hour away from my job, then I'm babysitting my best friend's kid right after the class. So yeah, no updates tomorrow, but I'll try to get at least one, if not two in on Saturday.

Thanks faithful 53!!!


	19. More Time

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

More Time

Back at school the next day, Jess was happy and free. Tim was in jail, away from her, she knew our secret, and Seth followed her around like a lost puppy. He had gotten special approval to attend school today as a 'trial run' for next week, when he would officially start. Jess was obviously adoring the attention. Seth spent his time physically attached to her in some way. He held her hand, touched her hair, rubbed her back. The one that Jess seemed to like the most was when he would kiss any visible injury that Tim had caused. An old bruise, a suspicuous scar, a scratch, Seth gave it butterfly kisses and whispered to Jess that he would never mark up her skin. That he would protect her. And my personal favorite, he would learn how to make some really good chicken soup, so that he could make it for her when she wasn't feeling well. Jess smiled at each suggestion and sometimes looked like she would shed tears at some of the things he said. In his protection, he made her strong. He brought out the Jess that had been hiding from fear. I adored this change in my friend. Best of all, in Jess's mind, no one knew about Tim except that he was in jail. They didn't know about the abuse so they didn't treat Jess like a victim. I think she appreciated that.

Jacob and I were also more affectionate. I couldn't keep my mind from memories from last night, and it made me rather randy. Daddy did not appreciate this, and spent a lot of time asking Momma to shield me and Jake, which he almost never did. He was nosey, so he liked to know things. I spent a lot of time touching Jake, running my hand high enough that I could feel his pants move in arousal, but low enough that it was a serious tease. I knew he would get me for it later. I didn't mind. I was really looking forward to what Jake would do as 'punishment'. Maybe he would kiss me and tempt me, until I couldn't stand it? That sounded good to me.

The time went quickly and as I left school I had lots of people say they were excited for my party tomorrow. A big boy/ girl party. Well, not that big. Just about 20 people, but it would be fun. Seth and Jess drove home with us, Jess moving out of her parents house for not really caring about her. Tim's arrest was the last straw. Basically they told her it was her fault. What kind of parents did that? Bad ones, that's who. Seth had almost killed them for saying that last night. He had been hanging out outside, watching out for his lady love when he heard Jessica talking with her parents.

_"You're home?" Her dad asked, not really sounding like he cared._

_"Yeah. I am." Jess sounded more tired than anything else. "Tim is in jail, by the way, so I won't be seeing him anymore." Jess went to walk out of the room._

_"What a shame." Jess's father said. "He was so good for you." Seth shifted back and put on his clothes. He walked over to the door and pounded on it. Seth could hear Jess jump and knew she was worried that it was Tim. She answered it carefully, relaxing when she saw it was Seth._

_"Can I come in Jess?" Seth asks, giving her a choice. She nods and he gently grabs her hand and pulls her back into the living room, where her parents are. Jess's parents looked up. They were surprised to see someone besides Tim. It seemed they didn't really believe that Tim was in jail._

_"Who are you?" Jess's mom asked out of politeness, rather than interest._

_"I'm Jess's friend. Do you want to know why Tim got arrested?" Jess's parents didn't even bother to look up, making Seth even angrier. "He got arrested for beating your daughter!" Jess's dad looked up, then to glance at Jess in surprise. Seth finally thought he was getting through. He wasn't._

_"I'm disappointed in you Jessica. What did you do to make that boy so angry? Then you turned him in? Shame on you." Seth started to shake. The bad shaking again._

_"Your... Disappointed... Because-" Seth cuts himself off as he hears the phone ringing. It is Alice calling. She suddenly sees the elder Landy's disappear, then return, bloody and dead or Jess being at her house, with her parents, being blamed for Tim's jail time, if Alice took Seth out of the equation. Alice talks to the machine._

_"Seth, it's time to come home now. Bring Jess please. We'll sort out the situation when you get here, but not a moment before. Jessica, Dear? Pack as much as you can." She hangs up. Seth and Jess head upstairs, Jessica's parents following._

_"You can't leave." They tell her. Seth scoffs loudly. He helps Jess pack everything she will need to escape her house, and then walks her out. Daddy, Momma, Jake and I are in the Volvo, waiting for them. We drive to our house, get Jessica settled in my room with me for the night, and we go to sleep. At least, Jess goes to sleep. I stay up, looking at my best friend, who has gone through so much in her short life. She is sharing my bed with me, since it's so big, and I reach over hesitantly and stroke her hair. She lets out a sigh of contentment, and snuggles deeper. I hold her hand and fall asleep then._

_I am not sure what time it is she starts moving around, but it is very early. She moans in her sleep quietly. I look at her in the dark. Her brow is furrowed, and she is thrashing now. Daddy comes rushing in, along with Seth, who had been outside the door all night. Daddy wakes her up._

_"Jessica? Wake up. Jessica!" He shakes her a little and she sits up, automatically, and starts apologizing._

_"I didn't mean to wake you Dad. I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" She is shaking, and then realizes that it's not her father that woke her, but mine. She starts to cry. The first time in what I suppose to be a very long time. Daddy hugs her close, doing the fatherly thing. Jess continues to cry and Seth and I join in the hug, crying as well. The others come into the room as well, checking on the crying Jess. This is what happened whenever I had nightmares. I knew then that she had truly been adopted by us. Accepted._

_"It's okay Jessica." Daddy tells her, wiping away her tears, like he would any child. "You're safe, you're home. Don't fret. We have you." This calms Jess, and she looks around the packed room, seeing not only my immediate family, but my extended as well as the pack's and the nomad vampires._

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made a fuss." She looks at every face._

_"Jess," I say, drawing her attention to me. "You are part of our family now. We'll keep you safe. Don't worry about waking us up. More than half of us don't sleep. In fact, none of the vampires sleep. Besides, family means never apologizing for crying." I smile at her, and she smiles back. I know she will heal in time. More time. Everyone trailed out slowly, and soon it was just Jess, my parents and our boy friends._

_"Do you want us to stay till you fall asleep dear?" Momma asked Jess._

_"No. I think I'll be okay now. Thank you though." She smiled and my parents smiled back. They gave us each a kiss on the forehead, and turned toward the door. Jake gave me a kiss and went to leave, but Seth just stood next to the bed watching Jess._

_"Is it okay if I stay?" Seth asked Jess. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, but he wanted to be near her in case she needed him. Jess blushed, and glanced at me. I smiled at her, and she scooted over to make room for Seth to sit next to her._

_"I have a better idea." Said Momma from the doorway. She walked over and took Jess's hand, leading her out of the room. Seth, Jacob, Daddy and I all followed. She came to the room that Jake and Seth were sharing for the visit. "Stay in here with Seth." She looked hard at Jake, "and you sleep in Nessie's room. Fully clothed. Remember that Edward and I can hear everything." She smiled at Jess again. "No sex for you either tonight. Just rest. Will you be okay with Seth?" Momma knew the answer would be yes, but giving Jess a choice was important._

_"Yes. Thank you so much Bella." She hugged my mom. Momma rubbed her back._

_"Of course dear. You're kind of like another daughter now." She kissed Jess again, and turned to face me, where I was giving Daddy a big hug. I released him to hug Momma and Daddy walked towards Jess carefully._

_"Would you like a hug too? Bella's right. You're practically the sister we couldn't give Nessie." Jess has tears in her eyes and nods her head. Daddy hugs her carefully, and whispers to her, "This is how family is suppose to be." He releases her, and we drag our tired bodies off to bed. I hear Daddy whisper to Momma, "Time will heal her Bella. Our newest daughter." Daddy sounds happy at the idea of another person to share his and Momma's love with. I smile to myself, knowing that Jess is my sister now. We have been through too much together to not be. Just like Momma and Rosalie._

My mind pops back to the present as we arrive at home. Jessica's home now too. Yes. I think, looking at my sister. Time will heal her wounds. But so will love.

* * *

I did it! Three chapters in one day! Gotta be a record! At least, for me. This is pretty much the last serious thing for this story. The rest will be pretty much unadulterated joy. And a little smut. I'm thinking 3 more chapters at the most, then a new story. If you have suggestions, please let me know. I have 3 I wanna write for sure. 1 HP and two Seth/ Jess stories. The one shot I talked about earlier and another that is just about them.

Questions and comments are always welcome. I am also considering posting a playlist to go with the story, because I have a few songs that I love for this story, but I'm not sure because my playlist page is linked to my facebook page, and then you guys will know all sorts of creepy stuff about me. We'll see.

Have a great night readers!!!

(This note was written at 11:13 PST, so I'm tired. This story was also just finished like 10 minutes ago after the editing. Sorry if it doesn't sound as heartfelt as I think while I'm all tired and emotional. :) )


	20. PARTAY!

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

PAR-TAY!

The day of my 'friends' birthday party was busy. The whole family spent the morning setting up, Alice making sure that Christmas lights led the way to the house. I was so excited, and Jess seemed to be as well. She was still a bit awkward moving around the house, but I knew she would get used to it. At about noon, Momma, Daddy, Seth, Jess and I all headed to her house to get the rest of her stuff. Her parents made little comment, but at one point her father must have been thinking something especially bad, because Daddy made to launch at him. Momma stopped him, but the rest of the moving went as quickly as possible. Momma had to drive us home, Daddy was so mad. Jess was very quiet on the way home. We had filled her in on everyone's powers, and I shared an image with her using mine. It was a picture of us hugging, with a questioning tone. She understood and embraced me. I held her as well and she started to cry. When we got home Daddy helped us out of the car and joined us in another hug, along with Momma. I knew that Jess could feel the love from our parents. She smiled and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered. Daddy smiled at her and Momma gave her another gentle hug. When Momma released her, Seth picked her up, bride style and carried her into the house. Jess giggled and demanded to be put down. Seth refused and began to tickle her. Daddy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How did I go from having one teenage daughter and a boyfriend to worry about, to having two?" He murmured to himself, but he didn't seem upset at all at having Jess in our family.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and by party time I was dressed in a black denim mini and a purple halter. Jess was dressed in a blue denim mini, since the bruises on her legs were mostly gone, and a green sheer shirt over a green tank top. You could see all of her skin, but none of the bruises showed through the shirt, and she would stay cooler this way. We thought we looked good, and our boyfriends did too, if the bulge in Jake's pants was any indication. Daddy, however, did not take it so well.

"Go change." He had said, the minute he had seen us walk down the stairs from his spot on the arm of a chair in the living room. I felt Jess tense up and saw that she looked a little bit afraid, but Daddy made no move to get up, so she relaxed next to me.

"Edward, they look fine." Momma smiled indulgently at us and rubbed Daddy's shoulders. Emmett walked in then, and wolf whistled at us.

"They look better than fine. They look smokin'." Leave it to Emmett to make it worse. Daddy pinched the bridge of his nose, a sure sign that he was reaching the end of his leash. I held Jess's hand and we walked towards Daddy together.

"We're responsible, Daddy." I look at him with kitty eyes (cause puppy would never work. He'd be thinking about Jake) and Jess followed suit. Daddy lowered his hand looking amused.

"Responsible, huh? You," He pointed at me, "Snuck away from your birthday party on Thursday to have sex with a man 17 years older than you and you," He pointed at Jess, "Just ended a bad relationship and are now starting a new one with a boy who spends his day thinking of ways to get your shirt off." Daddy glared at both our boy friends, but had only smiles for us. "I love both of you. Now, get upstairs and change." Jess and I relented, and as we headed upstairs, hand in hand we heard Daddy ask, "Who bought them those clothes anyway?" We giggled as Alice ran up the stairs past us, being chased by Daddy.

By the time we got back downstairs, dressed appropriately in jeans and t-shirts, although Jess kept the sheer shirt underneath, people had started ringing the door bell. As the door opened, a lot of people I hadn't invited came in, including the rat bastard. He made a beeline for Momma and started chatting her up. I could see Daddy tighten his fists, but outwardly remained calm. Jess and I held each other's hands and made the rounds, talking to everyone who had shown up, even those who were uninvited. I heard some whispers about why Jess and I were holding hands, but most of the people couldn't care less. By the time the door bell stopped ringing at least half of our high school was there, mostly consisting of the older kids and some students who most likely didn't attend our school. We all mingled and listened to the music filling the room. With so many people, the food for twenty disappeared way faster than it should have, and I saw Carlisle arguing with Jake and Seth about the frozen pizza's in the freezer. Jess and I giggled, drawing their attention to us. They stalked over in sync.

"Hi." I said, wrapping my arms around Jacob. He leaned down to kiss me at the same moment that Seth went in to kiss Jess. I closed my eyes and a moment before Jake would have kissed me we were interrupted by a shove. Daddy pushed Jake in such a way that he missed me and Jess, but took out Seth. A few others around us laughed. I, however, glared at Daddy and Jess pushed his shoulder lightly.

"No fair Edward." She pouted as the boys righted themselves, but kept a careful distance from us.

"It's my job to take care of you two." He smirked at Jake and Seth.

"More like you're tense about the Bella situation." Jacob said. Daddy glared to the left of us, and I saw Mick talking to Momma, trying to put his hand on her waist. I saw Jake smile and Daddy look defeated.

"I can't pup. It's our rule."

"So break the rule." Jake said simply. "It's not as if you and Bella haven't broken the rules before. Predator and Prey, laws of nature, you know." Jake smiled and Daddy looked at me. I saw longing in his eyes, but he turned back to Jake.

"Just leave it be Jacob." Daddy walked off, and I looked at Jake in question, as he wrapped his arm around my waist from behind.

"I told him he should just stake a claim." Jake told me, nuzzling my neck.

"I still don't get why they hide it." Jess said, leaning her head onto Seth's chest as he played with the bottom edge of her shirt.

"You've seen how they act at home." Jake told her. She looked at me.

"They're really intense about each other. I know that one of these days the tension they build during the day will be too much, and they'll start making out, or more, in a closet at the school, but they try to shield me from a big part of their relationship. They also shield you a lot." I tell her. Jess smiles.

"I guess they do. Do they not want it to be weird?" I nod in answer, and she accepts this. Jess stares off into space for a minute as we subconsciously dance to 'Lola' by the Kinks with our guys. "It's nice." She says, catching me off guard.

"What is?" Seth asks her, brushing the hair to the side so he could kiss her neck.

"It's nice to have people in my life who really care about me." She smiles at me and I smile back. "I never really had that."

"We love you Jess." I tell her, speaking for my parents and myself at the least, if not for the whole family.

We continue to dance as the song changes to something more upbeat. We hear the music cut off suddenly, and we glance up to see Mick standing at the sound system. He held an empty glass bottle in one hand and yelled over the crowd, "Spin the bottle will be taking place in front of the tellie." There were some cheers, and as I looked over at the T.V. I saw Momma trying to make her get away. Another boy who I didn't think attended our school tried to stop her with a hand on her arm.

"Play the game beautiful." Momma tried to decline, but everyone else tag teamed Momma and she eventually had to relent, but she didn't look happy.

"What's spin the bottle?" I asked Jess. She looked at me then glanced at Daddy, making his way over to the spin the bottle group.

"It's a kissing game. A person spins the bottle in a circle, and whoever the top points to, you have to kiss." Jess grabbed Seth's hand. "Let's go." We headed over to the game. I didn't want to play, but Momma and Daddy were both in the circle, so I needed to watch. Everyone was staring in lust at either Momma or Daddy. Apparently they were the ones everyone was aiming to kiss. Mick approached the group, holding the bottle and set it in the middle of the table.

"Who should go first?" He asked, his eyes on Bella. No one spoke up.

"I will." Daddy said at last, reaching for the bottle. He set it on the table and spun. I knew that Daddy could set the force to land exactly on Momma, so every other girl holding their breath in the circle would be disappointed. It spun one last time, and ended on Momma. Daddy looked at Mick, who seemed unhappy that Bella had been claimed for Edward's first kiss, but explained the rules.

"You guys have 7 minutes. You either do it out here, or in the closet." Mick obviously expected them to go to the closet, and not actually do anything, but was in for a shock. Daddy walked over to Momma and sat down. Mick set the timer. Daddy held Momma's face in his hands gently, then leaned in to kiss her. I smirked at the shock on everyones faces, but it was about to get worse. Alice turned on Lady Marmalade, and I smiled, thinking of how much Momma and Daddy loved this song.

Less than ten seconds after the kiss started, Momma must have pushed her shield away, because Daddy groaned, and pulled her closer. Momma wrapped her arms around his shoulders, threading her fingers into his hair, and scooted onto his lap, only stopping when she hit his stomach. This movement caused Daddy to groan again, for reasons I don't want top think about, which caused Momma to groan, again for reasons I don't want to think about. One glance around the room showed that everyone was locked onto this extreme public display. My parents were setting the standard for the rest of the night. Daddy's hands began to travel and his fingers teased the edge of her shirt and jeans, causing Momma to shiver. Momma broke her lips from his to breathe, but Daddy's kept going tasting her throat, and down to her collar bone. Despite the fact that she didn't need to breathe, Momma was panting quite hard. Daddy pushed her onto her back and laid himself over her. His hands played with the front of her shirt, lifting it so he could see the lower part of her stomach. Daddy started moving his body lower, and he kissed her stomach. Momma groaned out his name. Daddy was about to nuzzle the shirt up higher when the timer dinged softly. Daddy and Momma pretended not to hear until Jake, as pay back, pushed him off the sofa. Everyone laughed, but a quick sniff of the room, and I could smell that pretty much every person in the room was extremely turned on. I was almost afraid to admit it, but I was too. Not because it was my parents, yuck, but because I know them so well and when I marry Jake, and have kids with him, if I can have kids, I want to still have that passion for him. The passion that they display in every move of their lives.

Daddy got up from the floor and sat next to Momma, held her hand, tossed the bottle to Mick, and pulled Momma from the room. I knew they would be finishing what they had started. The rest of the party passed without a sign of any of my family, and people started leaving by 10:30 when their parents came to retrieve them. By 11 the house was empty of guests. Alice could see that Jess and I were dragging, and sent us off to bed. We walked, yawning, up the first step. I tripped on my own feet, and managed to drag Jess down with me. We were both so tired that we considered just staying on the floor, but then two extremely warm bodies picked us up and carried us up the stairs. Jake and Seth tucked us in, and gave us chaste good night kisses, knowing we weren't up for more. By the time they closed the door, we were snuggled together and asleep.

* * *

Yo! So, sorry it took so long to update! I was baby sitting for people a) Without internet, or b) internet that hates me, so wouldn't turn on. (It was two different families.) I hope you like this chapter. I really do have a very tame story. Sorry that it's not all lemony goodness. (What does lemon mean anyway? I know it means smut, but why?) I just didn't think it really fit. Any question, comments, or reviews, let me know! I would love to hear from you guys!


	21. Settling In

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it.

The next morning, when I woke up, Jess was already up and staring out the window. I walked over to her, and gave her a hug. She hugged me back, but didn't look away from the view. We stood in silence for a while until there was a knock on the door. Jess and I turned, and said in sync, "come in." Jake and Seth walked in, each holding a flower. Jake had a lily and Seth a rose. Wow. I felt Jess's breath catch next to me, and I felt tears gather in my own eyes. We walked over to our boyfriends and gave them hugs. As I snuggled into Jake, I heard distinct footsteps outside the door. Jake tried to let go of me, but I refused, Just as Jess wouldn't allow Seth to extricate himself from her grip on him. I think she must have figured that Daddy was coming, even though she couldn't hear him.

"Good morning girls." Daddy walked into the room, stepping on Jake's foot so he would release me, he gave me a hug. Seth removed himself from Jess so as to avoid the same treatment. Daddy glared, having been cheated out of an opportunity to hurt him, and gave Jess a hug as well. "Why don't we leave you two to get dressed. One of you can use the shower in our room if you want." Daddy offered. Daddy forcefully pushed Seth and Jake out of the room, Jess and I giggling.

"I'll take a shower in their room." I offered, and Jess agreed. I grabbed clothes, went two doors down, and took my shower and dressed. By the time I got back Jess was done too, and I made my way over to her, where she was again standing at the window. She looked up as I sidled up next to her, but didn't say anything at first. Finally, right before I felt I would go mad, she spoke.

"It's weird, isn't it?" I looked at her, confused, and she explained. "My being here. It should be weird. I shouldn't just be accepted, I should have to earn your guy's love and acceptance." She frowned and looked at me. "Why?" I knew what she was asking.

"It's not weird because this is where you belong. It's not weird because everyone in our family was brought together by a tragedy, or some drama. You went through more than anyone should have to, and now you are with people who love you. We accept you and understand you because we've been there." I take Jess's hand. "You are part of our family, but more importantly," I see tears in her eyes, and feel tears in my own, "We are part of your family." Jess throws her arms around me, and I hug her back. Eventually we make our way downstairs for breakfast. As we sit at the table, full of our family we talk about the future. Esme and Carlise inform Jess that they have started the legal adoption of her. She looks a bit confused, but grateful. Momma takes her hand and speaks.

"Legally, Edward and I can't adopt you. As far as most of the human populace is concerned, we are the same age as you. But in our heart, you'll be sister we couldn't give Nessie." Jess looks so surprised by this. I am sure that they had told her this over the last few days, but right now, it seemed to really sink in. I glanced at Esme and saw the sadness on her face. I walked over and hugged her. She and Rose both longed for the one thing they could never actually have. This must be extra hard for them, since Daddy and Momma already had me.

"Darling," Esme said so that Jess couldn't hear, and everyone else pretended not to listen, looking at me, knowing my thoughts, "It is hard, but Jess will be like our daughter as well. She just... fits, with the little family that you guys have going on inside our bigger family." She smiled at me. The rest of the day went without any drama. Jess and I bummed around with our boyfriends. I was glad that Jess was settling in to her new life with us. Emmett and Daddy left for a few hours, and when they came back, they were hauling box after box up the stairs. I was curious, but just too lazy to ask. Just after 3 in the afternoon, Emmett called us upstairs, and I saw that the door to our room was open, as well as the room across the hall. We went into the other one first, and saw a new bed, dresser, desk, cd player, and more, plus all of Jess's stuff.

"This is your room." Esme gestured around to the space that she had definitely set up. Jess smiled, and thanked everyone in the room. Daddy's face remained clear without effort, which meant that he wasn't hearing anything in Jess's thought to make him upset. By that night, when we were getting ready for bed, and saying good night, I knew that the rest of Jess's life with us would be good. I fell asleep with a great smile on my face.

* * *

Okay, so I know that this is a lame ending, but I wanted to finish it. I know I'll write another one about this, probably for after they graduate and all that, but for right now, it's the end. Thanks to all of you who stuck through and read it! I'm really grateful!

Remember, stay safe!

love,

thlove


End file.
